Ace Attorney: Dark Age Downfall
by DawnsEternalLight
Summary: When Apollo and Athena are asked to defend a woman accused of murdering her brother they have no idea that it will launch them into an epic series of cases all connected to a terrifying figure & the stakes are raised even higher when someone at agency is kidnapped. Will they find out who's pushing to continue the dark age of the law or will one of them be lost forever? Set after DD
1. Turnabout Tumble: Introduction

Hey guys! Dawn here to present you with her first Ace Attorney long fic! This is my first time diving into the whole murder mystery/case working/trial writing aspect of anything and I'm hoping it goes well!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney or any of the characters associated with it.

* * *

 **Turnabout Tumble: Introduction**

 _Ace Attorney Does It Again!_

 _In a stunning case that defied all expectation attorney Phoenix Wright has brought to light the truth in not only one but a series of murders and bombings that have been troubling our citizens for years now. Wright has recently returned to law after one of his associates Apollo Justice helped to clear him of all accusations of presenting false evidence eight_ _years prior._

 _In his most recent case Wright has helped to clear Prosecutor Simon Blackquill of all accusations of murder. Prosecutor Blackquill's and Wright's cases were two of the inciting incidents that caused our great country to fall into the Dark Age of the Law we currently face._

 _With the clearing of both of these cases, will the dark cloud brought over the court systems because of the Dark Age also be cleared? We think so. After Attorney Wright's latest victory the court system seems to have been spurned into action. A series of thorough investigations have begun and many who practice unlawfully have already been caught._

 _Continued on Page 4_

"So they think that the dark age of the law is at an end do they? Because of two silly cases being resolved? It will take far more than that to end this period of criminal prosperity." The man stood up, hoisting the newspaper and its front page article in front of him for the crowd of men around him to see, "This article would have you all to believe that our time of prosperity is at an end, but I say that this so called victory for the courts is on shaky ground."

The men cheered and he held up his free hand to silence them, "Shaky ground or not, it has the possibly of making trouble for us. If for some reason the courts do regain public opinion, we are out of a job. Who wants to go back to the time when lawyers and prosecutors worked together to find the truth instead of seeing them at once another's throats? Who wants to see them sharing evidence instead of stealing and forging it? Not me!"

The men below him began to cheer again, many chiming in that they didn't want to see that happen either. When they quieted down again their leader continued, "With that in mind I want each of you to begin thinking about a way to ensure that the dark age of the law never ends. One more major crisis is all the people need to finally lose all faith in their precious court systems, and we will give it to them!"

This time the cheering was unstoppable. A slow smile spread across the leader's face, with all these loyal subjects he was sure he'd never have to relinquish his power over the underground. The dark age of the law would continue and he would rule as its king.

* * *

"Polly, come out! I want to see how you look!" Trucy shouted through the door separating her from the bathroom. She'd sent Apollo in over ten minutes earlier and the spiky haired lawyer hadn't come out yet.

"No. I look stupid."

"I'll be the judge of that, so come on out." She tried again.

"Come on Apollo, I want to see too." Athena said from beside Trucy.

An audible sigh came from the desk directly behind them, "If Apollo thinks the costume is terrible I don't think he needs to come out and show you girls. Why not just let him pick one on his own?"

Trucy spun to face her father, "Because, Daddy, the last time I let Apollo chose his own stage costume he just came in street clothes. They don't look good at all on the stage. A proper stage assistant needs to match the magician."

"I stand corrected, continue." Phoenix relented. There was no use arguing with his daughter when it came to magic.

"I knew you'd understand, thanks Daddy." Trucy smiled and turned back to face the door, "I'm not going to stop bugging you until I get to see the costume, so just come out, Polly."

There was a moment of silence from the other side of the door before they heard the lock unclicking and the door swung open. Apollo stood with his arms crossed glaring out at the other inhabitants of the Wright Anything Agency office.

If it wasn't for the top hat and cape Apollo was dressed almost identically in what he'd wear to court. He had on a pair of red slacks with a white dress shirt and blue tie. His vest was traded out for a cape almost identical to Trucy's the only difference being its color. Where hers was blue his was a crimson to match his pants. On his head he wore a red top hat of the same color, it's band blue to match his tie. To complete the image of a magician he also wore a pair of white gloves.

"It looks dumb I know." He said after a moment.

"Dumb? It's the furthest thing! Polly you look amazing! Like you were born to be a magician!" Trucy clapped her hands together.

Athena tapped Widget who snapped a picture, "I agree with Trucy, you really do look like you could be a real magician."

Phoenix stood and came over to get a better look, "They're right, Apollo. The magician's look suits you."

Apollo blushed and started playing with his gloves, tugging and adjusting them, "You guys really think it looks good?"

"Trust me, Polly, you look great." Trucy said.

Both Phoenix and Athena nodded their approval.

"What a hottie!" Widget said.

Apollo raised an eyebrow at Athena, "A hottie? If that's what I look like in this, I may have to wear it all the time." He grinned.

"Polly, I didn't get that costume so you could flirt with Athena, I got it so you could be my assistant. Anyway, I thought you hated it?" Trucy crossed her arms.

"That was before Athena said I looked good in it."

"I didn't say that, it was Widget!" Athena said.

Apollo shook his head, "Widget only says what you're thinking Athena, so technically you did say it."

"Widget can glitch sometimes." Athena crossed her arms.

Apollo rubbed his wrist where he wore his bracelet, "My bracelet says otherwise."

Trucy put her hands on her hips, "Guys? Can you flirt later? I still need Polly."

"I agree, flirt outside of work hours." Phoenix looked up from his desk and winked at Trucy who gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah listen to Daddy. He is your boss."

Apollo and Trucy slumped, "The flirting operation is a failure!" Widget said causing them all to laugh.

Trucy pulled Apollo aside and positioned him in front of the zig-zag box. It's three sections were pushed together and it seemed to be free of the usual stuff Trucy put all over it.

"Alright, Polly. Get in the box!" Trucy said moving over to it and throwing open it's now single door.

"What? No way! I am not letting you cut me up in that thing! With my luck you'll mess up the trick and that'll be the end of me." Apollo backed away, "This is not what I thought you meant when you asked me to help you out."

Trucy put her hands on her hips and gave him her best pouty face, "Please, Polly? I promise I won't actually cut you in half."

He shook his head, "No means no, Trucy. Anyway, I thought you were too small to use this thing."

"I may not be big enough for it, but you are, which makes you the perfect assistant." She said.

"Why not use, Athena? She's almost my height, besides I'm sure she'd love to be cut in half." Apollo said.

Athena clapped her hands together, "That's a great idea! Trucy can I be your assistant? I've always wanted to be cut in half by a magician!"

Trucy shook her head, "Sorry, Athena it has to be Apollo."

"Aww, why?" Athena asked deflated.

"I'm wondering that as well, don't most magicians have beautiful assistants? Why choose someone scary like Apollo?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm not that scary looking!" Apollo argued.

Trucy tipped her hat and grinned, "I was going to surprise you all with the news, and I guess now's as good a time as ever. I've been asked to do a show at the Green Waterfall Theater."

"The Green Waterfall? Trucy, that's amazing! That place seats over five hundred people, this is a big break for you." Phoenix said.

She grinned, "I know! That's exactly why I need Apollo, I'm putting together a brand new show and I'm going to make it the greatest and most original magic show that's ever been put on. My secret is going to be using a striking male assistant so no one will know where to look!"

"That's a great idea!" Athena said then turned to Apollo, "Apollo! You can't let Trucy down, not in her hour of need!"

Apollo sighed, "I guess I can't say no now can I?"

Trucy clapped her hands in delight, "I knew you'd see it my way sooner or later, Polly! Now let's see how you fit in the zig-zag!"

As Apollo stepped inside the box there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it!" he said hoping to be saved from practicing the trick.

"No you won't, Athena can get it." Trucy said closing the door before Apollo could jump out. She grinned at his sour face through the hole in the boxes, "You fit perfectly!"

"I hope I'm not intruding."

Apollo strained to see the man who was speaking as Athena closed the office door behind their guest.

He stepped into the middle of the room and surveyed the strange sight, "I was wondering…" he pulled off his hat and held it between his hands, "Does this happen to be the Wright Anything Agency?"

"Yes it is! If you need magic or a great defense you've come to the Wright place." Trucy said turning to face him.

He sighed with relief and some of the tension seemed to leave his shoulders, "That's good. I was worried I had the wrong place."

"How can we help you Mr.?" Phoenix said holding out a hand to the man.

"Murphy, Richard Murphy." He said taking Phoenix's hand, "I'm looking for a Mr. Phoenix Wright?"

Phoenix smiled, "That would be me. This is my daughter, Trucy," he motioned to her, "The young woman who let you in is one of my associates, Athena Cykes, and the young man in the box over there is my other fellow lawyer, Apollo Justice."

Richard glanced at the box as if noticing Apollo in there for the first time, "Are you all practicing a magic trick?"

"Yes we were. In fact, I was about to cut Polly here in half." Trucy said, "Would you like to see?"

The man's eyes lit up, "I'd love to, magic has always fascinated me."

"Then you're in for a treat." Trucy said, "Alright, Polly get ready!" she turned to the box and paused before turning back around, "Has anyone seen my saw?"

"Y-your saw? Trucy don't you think this is going a little far?" Apollo asked a slight edge of panic to his voice.

"How else do you think I was going to cut you in half Polly?" she asked.

"I don't know, not with a saw!"

Ignoring Apollo, Trucy looked around the room, "Daddy, do you know where I put it?"

Phoenix thought for a moment before shaking his head, "I wasn't aware you had a saw, Trucy."

"Maybe it's in your magic panties?" Athena offered.

Trucy shook her head, "No, I would have known if it was there."

"Did you even buy one, Trucy?" Apollo asked.

"That's it!" she said, "Polly, you're a genius. I didn't buy one. I got so excited about the trick that I forgot to pick one up." She smiled and bopped herself on the head, "I guess you'll have to wait on the sawing trick Mr. Murphy."

She pulled out her magic panties, "Here's a consolation trick." She said and pulled out a vase of flowers, followed by a candle, and an alarm clock. Finally, she pulled a flyer out and handed it to Richard, "Here's a flyer to my new show, if you're free come by."

He took it, eyes wide, "That was amazing Mrs. Trucy! Simply amazing!" he clapped his hands in a single person applause, "With a trick like that I'm sure the rest of your show will be splendid."

"If no one is going to cut me in half, would someone please let me out of here?" Apollo asked.

Athena unlatched the door and opened it, allowing Apollo to spring out, "Thanks." He sighed, "It was getting kind of cramped in there."

"Mr. Murphy, I'm sure you didn't come for an impromptu magic show, so how can we help you?" Phoenix asked as Athena was helping Apollo.

"Yes, you're right. I have a request I'd like to make of you all. You see my fiancé, Velma DeVile, has been arrested for murder." He said tucking the flyer into his back pants pocket.

"That's terrible." Trucy said.

"You'd like us to defend her?" Phoenix asked.

He nodded, "Yes, she's innocent you see. My sweet Velma wouldn't hurt a fly let alone kill her own brother."

"Why don't you start at the beginning Mr. Murphy?" Phoenix asked.

He nodded, "It happened this afternoon. I dropped Velma off at her apartment building after she got off work and not even a few minutes later I got a call from her. She was panicking, her brother was dead and she had no idea what to do. I was on the phone with her when the police came in. Please won't you take her case?"

Phoenix crossed his arms, "I'd love to Mr. Murphy, unfortunately I'm in the middle of finishing up a case of my own. Would you mind if Apollo and Athena took it? They're both highly capable lawyers in their own right."

Richard looked over at the other two lawyers and nodded, "As long as they're from your agency I trust them. The Wright Anything Agency is well known for always doing the best for its clients."

"Don't worry Mr. Murphy, we won't let you down." Apollo said.

Athena nodded, "We'll defend Miss Velma with everything we have."

"Thank you so much, all of you." He said.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about your fiancé's case?" Apollo asked.

Richard pondered the question for a moment before shaking his head, "No, since I wasn't there I don't really know a whole lot about what happened. I only saw her before."

"And how long were you with her before you dropped her off?" Apollo asked.

"Around an hour, I picked her up from work and we stopped for coffee before I took her home."

Apollo nodded, "That's already an hour we can account for, thank you Mr. Murphy."

The man nodded, "Of course." He pulled out his wallet and took a slip of paper from it, "This has Velma's address on it, along with my phone number. Feel free to call me if you have any questions."

"Thank you, we'll head over there immediately to start our investigation." Apollo said taking the paper.

Richard turned to Phoenix and Trucy, "Thank you both for your time as well. I will be honored to see you preform a full show Miss Trucy."

"And I'd be honored to have you there." Trucy handed him a pair of tickets, "Here take these. You and your sister can come see me after Polly proves her innocence."

* * *

And that's it for my opening chapter! I've planned out 75% of this fic which means writing it should be the easy part right? Right? I hope so.

Thank you all for reading the first chapter of this fic, wish me luck on the rest!

~Dawns out


	2. Turnabout Tumble: Day 1 Investigation

Hey guys and welcome to chapter two! I'd like to take a quick moment to thank everyone who read chapter one and either followed, favorited, or reviewed. Thanks so much!

* * *

 **Turnabout Tumble**

 **Day 1: Investigation**

After taking down Richard's official statement, Apollo and Athena headed for Velma DeVile's apartment. When they arrived the building was swarming with police officers, thankfully all it took was a flash of their attorney's badges to grant them access into the building.

"Who do you think is going to be the prosecutor for this case?" Athena asked as they rode the elevator up to the third floor.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it will be Prosecutor Blackquill, I've heard he's been taking a lot of cases since he was officially reinstated."

Athena clapped her hands together, "I'd like to face off against Simon again. This time we'll be able to go all out with no worries."

Apollo smiled at her, "You haven't really had a chance to go up against him since he was released, have you?"

"No, I haven't." she said, "Although, I don't think he'll go any easier on us now than he did the first few times we went up against him. Remember when he first set Taka on you?"

Apollo rubbed his wrist, "How could I forget? That bird came out of nowhere, and just when my bracelet was reacting too."

Athena giggled, "I'll never forget the look on your face. It was equal parts terror, shock, and confusion."

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. As they walked out Apollo smiled, "He won't surprise me again. After everything I've seen, I feel like I'm ready for anything."

The two made their way to Velma's apartment. There didn't seem to be any police guarding the door and it was unlocked.

"I guess they've finished their investigation here." Athena said following Apollo inside.

The living room that greeted them upon entering was of an open design that had no separation between it and the kitchen. There was a short hallway to their left that led to four doors.

"What a cute apartment. I bet Miss Velma did all the decorating." Athena said walking around the living room. The majority of the rooms color consisted of browns with orange pillows and curtains thrown in for a pop of color. Even the coasters resting on the coffee table alternated between the two colors.

The room itself was in good condition for an apartment where a murder had taken place. Everything seemed to be tidy, aside from an overturned glass on the coffee table.

"You like it because there's orange all over the place." Apollo said.

"That's not the only reason, look at this adorable pillow." Athena was in the process of reaching down to lift the pillow up when a voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't mess with any of the evidence at the crime scene if I were you, Fräulein."

"I wasn't going to mess with it, just show Apollo." Athena frowned and looked up. Klavier Gavin stood framed in the apartment's doorway.

"Be careful how much you touch, Fräulein, and I would hate to have to bring someone so lovely in on obstruction charges." He winked.

"Prosecutor Gavin, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you were out of the country on a tour with your band." Apollo said moving to stand between Athena and his rival prosecutor.

"One of our stops is in town." Klavier glanced over at him and his smile grew into a grin, "I must say, Herr Forehead, that look does suit you. But if you wanted to be a part of my band all you had to do was ask."

"What?" Apollo asked confused.

Athena leaned over and whispered in Apollo's ear, "Your outfit."

Apollo looked down and realized he was still wearing the stage costume Trucy had put him in earlier, aside from the top hat. He'd discarded it as soon as he could, it made his head warm and itchy.

"Ah! I was so eager to get started on the case, I forgot to change." His face fell.

Klavier laughed, "Is that so? And what, pray tell were you dressing up for, if not to audition for my reunion tour?" he leaned in close to Apollo, "Perhaps you were trying to impress your lovely assistant? She does seem to like it."

A blush shot across Apollo's cheeks, "N-no! That has nothing to do with it, Trucy's doing a new show and needed me to be her assistant. That's all."

Athena wasn't sure she could hold in her laughter at Apollo's unfortunate dress choice if he and Klavier kept at it, so she intervened instead, "So are you on this case or just sightseeing Prosecutor Gavin?"

Klavier ran a few chords on his air guitar, "Justice never takes a break, even when on tour."

"There _are_ other prosecutors you know." Apollo's shoulders slumped and he shook his head.

One of the doors in the hallway crashed open, interrupting whatever Klavier was about to say next.

"Does anyone understand I'm trying to conduct an investigation here?" A young woman hissed as she came storming into the living room, a pair of pink glasses pulled down on her face.

"You!" she pointed a finger at Klavier, "I thought I told you not to let anyone in here, and to keep out yourself. I need silence when I'm working!"

She spun on Apollo and Athena, and froze in her tracks. She moved her glasses to the top of her head and blinked at them, "Oh, it's you Apollo. Have you come to investigate?"

"Ema? What happened to your rant?" Apollo asked, 'Not that I was looking forward to being yelled at…' he thought to himself.

The detective waved his question off like it was trivial, "I thought you were trespassers. This arrogant fop will let anyone into a crime scene these days." She shot a glare back at Klavier who shrugged.

"My fans are quite demanding, Fräulein."

'Does that mean all his talk about obstruction was for show?' Apollo thought.

"See what I mean." Ema rolled her eyes, "Anyway, who's your friend?"

"This is Athena Cykes, our agencies newest hire. Athena, this is Detective Ema Skye. I worked with her on a few cases when I was first getting started." Apollo said.

"The Ema Skye? Wow! It's great to meet you. Mr. Wright has told me so much about you, did you know I studied overseas too?" Athena said taking Ema's hand and shaking it.

"Really? What did you study?" the detective asked.

"Analytical psychology." Athena grinned, "See this?" she pointed at Widget, "this is Widget, he helps me analyze the voices of people's hearts."

"Really?" Ema leaned over to get a better look at the device, slipping her glasses back on in the process, "I'd love a demonstration."

Klavier walked around the ladies and pulled Apollo further into the room, "I believe," he said moving over to stand next to Apollo, "that the ladies will be talking for a while. Would you like to continue your investigation?"

Apollo nodded, "That's why we came here. What can you tell me about the crime scene? Or can you not tell me?"

Klavier shook his head, "I have no problem sharing information with you, Herr Forehead. I want a good trial out of you before I have to head back out of the country."

Apollo grinned, "I'd give you a good trial either way."

"That's what I was hoping for. Anyway, this room and the one the Fräulein came out of are both major parts of the crime scene. This living room is where we believe the victim Gregory DeVille was killed."

"So why is the other room important?" Apollo asked.

"Because, it is where the defendant put the body."

"She tried to hide him in her own apartment? That I find hard to believe." Apollo shook his head.

"That is where you are wrong Herr Forehead. She didn't try to hide the body; she was trying build an alibi for herself."

Apollo crossed his arms, "What do you mean?"

Klavier handed him an envelope, "Take a look at the autopsy report and tell me what you make of it."

Apollo opened it up and read the document inside. From what he could tell Gregory died due to blunt force trauma to the back of his head, there was nothing strange about that. The only thing odd about the report was the time of death. Apollo didn't get a chance to look any further as the paper was snatched out of his hand.

"Athena!" he glared at his partner, she and Ema had stopped their conversation to tune in on what Apollo and Klavier were talking about.

Athena was frowning at the paper, "This is weird, why is the window for his time of death so large? It says here it was from 1-3 pm. This kind of wound usually results in a more precise time period."

"You're right, it does. What could have caused this?" Apollo asked.

"I can tell you the answer to that. Come with me." Ema said.

The followed her back to the room she'd come crashing out of earlier. It turned out to be a small laundry room.

"Wow! This is great, I wish my apartment had one of these. I'm stuck doing my laundry in the community room. Do you know how difficult it is to get the only good dryer? It's always busy." Athena said.

"If it's so much trouble for you, I could always give you a key to my apartment. I can assure you, my dryer is top of the line." Klavier winked at her.

"I'm sure it's not that much trouble for Athena, and if it is she can use mine, it's much safer than yours." Apollo interjected, "Anyway, we're here for the case, not to compare and contrast apartment buildings."

"That's right." Ema said, "But you were good to key in on the dryer, Athena. It's the reason we're in here." She tugged open the door on it, inside the white drum there were visible red splotches scattered all around.

"Those aren't bloodstains are they?" Athena asked.

"Unfortunately they are, Fräulein." Klavier said.

Ema nodded, "Tests show that they belong to the victim."

"Why would anyone ruin a perfectly good dryer by stuffing a body inside? I'm going to have a word with the perpetrator myself! No one should do that to a dryer, it's for fluff and fold, not murder."

Apollo shook his head, "I believe the victim was already dead by the time he was put in here, Athena."

She frowned, "Then what reason would someone have to put an already dead body in a dryer?"

"To mess with the time of death. The heat from the dryer is what's caused the discrepancy in our time frame." Ema explained, "The warm air sped up the decomposition time frame and has made it difficult to tell when exactly the victim died."

"So whoever killed the victim used the dryer to try and cover up the fact that they'd killed him?" Apollo said.

"But why go through all that trouble?" Athena asked.

"That Fräulein, is a question you will have to answer in court tomorrow. That is if you want to get your client off the hook." Klavier said, "Speaking of which, I am due back at the detention center to interview your client. I will be eagerly awaiting our next confrontation, Herr Forehead."

He bowed himself out and left the three of them to their investigation.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about what happened here, Ema? Have you found any strange prints?" Apollo asked.

She thought for a moment before nodding, "There was one strange set of prints I found. They belong to the witness."

"There was a witness?" Athena asked, "Please tell me they didn't see the actual murder take place."

Ema shook her head, "I'm not sure what they saw exactly. My best guess is that they had to have been here at some point, because of the prints. That's probably when they saw it happen."

"So where are these prints exactly?" Apollo asked.

"Did you see the overturned glass in the living room? His prints are on that, right by Ms. DeVile's."

"Both their prints are on the glass?" Athena asked, "That's a little odd."

Apollo shook his head, "Not if Ms. DeVile got the glass for the witness. Ema, do you have an extra copy of the fingerprint analysis we can have?"

She nodded, "I always print out extra copies when Gavin is around. He has a terrible habit of signing them and handing them out to fans." She gave Athena a sheet of paper.

She tucked it in with the autopsy report and smiled, "Thanks, Ema. Do you mind if we investigated a little on our own?"

"Sure, I'm all done here, just don't mess anything up." Ema said. She turned to leave but paused and turned back to the lawyers, "Apollo, I've been meaning to ask, did you do something different with your hair?"

"No." Apollo said, he reached up to rub his head and realized that his usual two spikes felt a little flat, "The hat must have flattened my hair."

"Why were you wearing a hat?" she asked.

Apollo sighed, "It's a long story."

"Apollo's going to be in a magic show." Athena said, "You should come, Trucy's preforming at The Green Waterfall. Her first show is supposed to be tomorrow night."

"Wow, that's a nice venue." Ema said, "She pulled you into helping her eh? What does she have you doing, holding her magic panties?"

Apollo blushed, "No, I'm being sawn in half."

Ema gasped, "Really? Now that I have to come and see. Tell Trucy I'll be there."

"You seem to have hit it off pretty well with Ema." Apollo said after the detective had left.

"I know!" Athena grinned, "Mr. Wright told me so much about her that I was afraid she'd be intimidating, but we're so alike."

" _Detective Skye's the best!"_ Widget said.

Apollo smiled, "I'm glad you've made a friend. She's usually in a much worse mood when Klavier is around."

Athena cocked her head to the side, "Is she? I thought they got along pretty well."

"That's hard to believe." Apollo shook his head and turned to the dryer, "I wonder if anyone thought to check here for prints?"

Athena handed Apollo the agencies bottle of fingerprint powder and he began dusting the drum for prints.

"Look, here Athena." He said as a print slowly became visible on the rim of the dryer, "I think I've found something."

Athena leaned over to look, "You think it's a clue? It could just be Ms. DeVile's print. This is her dryer after all."

Apollo shook his head, "They're at a weird angle, like whoever used this last didn't know how to work it."

Athena pulled out the fingerprint analysis and compared it with the prints on the dryer, "They're a match!"

"That's good news, we'd better jot that down. It could help us at the trial tomorrow." Apollo said, "I wonder if we can find the witness today?"

Athena shook her head, "It's already getting pretty late and we still have to see our client. Also, didn't Trucy make you promise you'd be back in time for her to practice her trick with you?"

Apollo blanched, "Don't remind me."

When they arrived at the Detention Center it didn't take long for Velma DeVile to be brought out. Apollo almost jumped back at the sight of the woman.

She wore a red track suit lined with purple and green fur at the collar and ends of the sleeves. Her red hair was piled atop her head in two large pointed buns, vaguely resembling of horns. In stark contrast her face was heart shaped, round and smudged with tears.

She sat down and gave the two lawyers a weak smile, "I suppose you're here to give me my last rights?" she asked.

"E-excuse me? Last rights? No, we're your lawyers Ms. DeVile. I'm Apollo Justice and this is Athena Cykes." Apollo slumped, why couldn't he ever get a normal defendant?

Athena shot her a peace sign, "Yeah, we're going to make sure you don't need last rights for a long long time!"

"Oh, I see. Well thank you dears, but I'm afraid I'm done for. Please have them send in the mortician, I'd like to inform him of how I want to be cremated." Velma sighed and sunk lower into her chair.

"I'm sorry but we can't do that. I won't give up on you just yet Ms. DeVile!" Apollo slammed his hands on the counter in front of him.

The woman jumped, startled, "You won't give up on me? But, there's so much against me. I have no alibi, and my-my-my brother." the last word came out as a sob.

"Oh! Apollo! We have to help her!" Athena said, "Her heart is crying out!" She turned to Velma, "Ms. DeVile! We know you're innocent, so please tell us everything you can about today. We'll do our best to make sure your brother's killer is brought to justice!"

'I think that's going a little far.' Apollo thought, 'It's not like we can catch the killer at _every_ trial we work.'

Velma sniffed and straightened, "Alright, I'll tell you what you need to know."

"Could you please tell us about when you found your brother?" Apollo asked.

"Richard walked me home after I got off work, but he left me at the door to the building and I went up alone. I thought it was strange when I walked into my apartment and Gregory wasn't in the living room. We always cook dinner together when I get home from work, and he likes to read while he waits for me." She sniffled again, "Well he liked to."

She continued after a moment, "I thought he might be in the laundry room because I heard the dryer running. He never does laundry so I was surprised, and a little pleased he'd thought to help out."

"So, did you go straight to the laundry room?" Athena asked.

She shook her head no, "There was a cup of spilled soda on the coffee table and I was worried it would stain the rug and I wanted to deal with that first. I pulled the rug out and took it to the laundry room to give to Greg. I figured he could deal with it while I took care of the cup."

She stopped for a moment, her eyes welling up again, "He wasn't in there, and when I opened the dryer- I-I- I didn't know what to do. All I could think of was to call Richard. I was still on the phone with him when the police arrived."

"Were you the one who called the police?" Apollo asked.

Velma tugged on the fur at the end of one of her sleeves, "I didn't have time to, I have no idea why they showed up either."

Apollo's bracelet reacted to her statement, "You really had no idea why they came?" he asked, this time really focusing on her.

She tugged at her sleeve again while answering, "I don't know. I'd tell you if I did."

"Ms. DeVile. In order to be able to defend you properly you're going to have to tell me the truth."

"I'm sorry?" she said.

"Your statement just now, about not knowing why the police were at your house, I think your lying." Apollo said.

"How would you know something like that?"

Apollo rubbed his wrist, "You tug at your sleeve when you're nervous. The only time you've done it during our conversation has been when you told me you didn't know why the police arrived at your apartment."

"Ahh, you got me. Take me to the confessional now, I'll tell all." Velma sunk into her chair.

Apollo slumped, "There's no need for the Ms. DeVile, just tell me why you thought the police were there."

"My brother Greg, he had a habit of getting in trouble with the law." She sighed, "I'm afraid he liked to butt heads with authority figures. It got him in trouble often, and there were many times I had to bail him out because of it. When the police showed up this afternoon I thought he'd done or said something else to get himself in trouble. You can imagine my surprise when they were there to arrest me and not him."

Apollo perked up at this, "So they were there to arrest you? How did they know something had happened? Did they say anything?"

She thought for a moment, "They didn't arrest me right away. They barged in saying someone had reported a murder and I almost fainted. I had no idea how they'd have known about my brother."

"So they arrested you after they found the body?" Athena asked.

"Yes. I never did find out who called them." She said.

Athena played with her earring, "I wonder if it was the real killer?"

"I think that's a safe bet. He'd be the only one to know about the murder." Apollo said.

"Unless it was the witness?" Athena said, "Depending on what they saw they may have thought to call the police."

Apollo shook his head, "We won't know for sure until we hear from the witness tomorrow. Thank you Ms. DeVile. You've been a big help."

* * *

And that's it for chapter two! I ho pe you all enjoyed it, I know I had fun writing chapter, the trial and after that things are really going to heat up, so stick around for a while. Until then!

~Dawns Out!


	3. Turnabout Tumble: Trial Pt 1

Welcome to the start of the trial! Thanks to all my readers for your support so far I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Turnabout Tumble: Trial Part 1**

 _The night before the trial:_

He glanced down at his watch, the pit in his stomach growing with each tick of the second hand. He'd been waiting for over an hour now, even for the boss that was long. He'd known he was in trouble when the boss had called him in out of the blue, and he knew the exact reason. He only hoped the boss was in a patient mood.

"He'll see you know." Mrs. Sharpe said from her seat behind the desk. She pressed a button and with a buzz the door to the boss's office slid open.

He took in a deep breath and stepped inside. The boss was seated at his desk, a stack of papers in front of him.

"Sit." He gestured to the chairs set in front of his desk and the man sat.

"Sir?" he started but was stopped when the boss held up a hand.

He shuffled the papers, pulling a newspaper from the bottom. It was already opened to a back page. He placed it on the desk and slipped it towards the man. Circled in red was an article highlighting the death of Gregory DeVile and the arrest of his sister.

"Would you like to explain how this happened?"

The man rubbed his hands together, "I-I'm not sure, but I can promise that the best lawyers have been hired to ensure her quick release."

The boss raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure they'll be able to get her off the hook? If she receives a guilty verdict we lose our in at the courthouse."

"I know. I know. But I assure you, the lawyers will do the job. They're from the Wright Anything Agency."

The boss's hand slammed onto the table, "Did you say Wright?"

"They're lawyers from his agency, not Wright himself. Is there a problem with that?"

"A problem? Wright and his agency are the very reason we have to worry about things like this!" His finger pierced the newspaper.

The man gulped, "I-I have a plan for that as well. You see, my trip to the agency turned out more than just obtaining competent lawyers."

"Go on."

"We use the very man who helped to pull the dark age out of the law to make the courts spiral back into the darkness."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

The man pulled a crumpled flyer from his pocket and smoothed it out on the table over the newspaper, making the ad for the magic show plain to see.

"By giving him a little _incentive_ to see things our way."

* * *

 _Morning of the Trial:_

"I'm Apollo Justice and I'm Fine!"

"Are you really that nervous, Apollo? Or are you just practicing your chords of steel in the lobby for fun?" Athena asked walking up to her fellow attorney.

Apollo blushed and ran his hand over his hair, knocking the spikes back, "I guess I am a little nervous."

Athena gave him a peace sign, "You've done this plenty of times, there's nothing to be nervous about. Plus, we have a lot of great evidence to help us this time."

He nodded, "You're right. Usually I'm sweating now because we've uncovered something detrimental for our client."

"Even so you always manage to turn it around." Phoenix said walking over.

"Mr. Wright! I didn't see you come up. Are you here to watch the trial?" Apollo asked.

Phoenix nodded, "Trucy's here with me too. She already went up to find us some seats."

"Doesn't she have a show to get ready for tonight?" Athena asked.

Phoenix smiled, "She wants to make sure she catches Apollo after the trial so he can't run off."

Apollo's face fell, "She wants to go over the show again I take it?"

Phoenix clapped him on the back, "You'll do fine, Apollo. If she hasn't managed to actually cut you in half already I don't think she will the next few times she practices her trick."

"There's a big difference between 'don't think' and 'know' Mr. Wright." Apollo said.

The sound of a scuffle caught their attention and the turned to see Velma DeVile place a sheet of paper on the back of one of the bailiffs, "M-Mam?!" he cried.

"Don't mind me, I'm just writing my last will and testament. Do you think I should leave my china set to my nice or my nephew?" she asked, leaning forward to get a better look at the panicked bailiff's face.

"Ms. DeVile! Don't speak like that!" Athena gasped, "Apollo, come help me cheer her up! Or at least help me get her away from that poor bailiff."

Phoenix stifled a laugh and waved Apollo off, "Good luck today."

"With what? Ms. DeVile or the trial?" Apollo asked.

"Both." Phoenix said as he turned and left.

Together Apollo and Athena managed to pull Velma off the bailiff. They stood together panting. This was not how Apollo had expected the pre-trial to go.

"Ah, there's nothing like a good workout before heading to work, don't you think?" Velma asked.

Apollo resisted the urge to glare at his client, "I prefer voice training myself."

"I dunno, I think she has a point. A workout is the best way to get the blood pumping." Athena said.

"Discussing the pros and cons of different preparation techniques is great and all, but don't you think we should be talking about something a little more important?" Apollo asked.

"You're right, dear. Do you think I should donate half my funds to a local charity or a bowling rink?" Velma asked, now scribbling on her hand.

"Ms. DeVile, there will be plenty of time to write your will later. After we prove your innocence." Apollo sighed.

The woman tucked the pen back into a pocket in her jumpsuit, "Of course. You're right. I had forgotten about the trial."

'Then what did you think you were here for?' Apollo thought exasperated.

The bailiff approached them and informed them that the trial was about to start. With a wave Velma followed him and Apollo and Athena headed for the courtroom. Once the room had filled and both the judges and prosecution were in their seats the trial began.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Velma DeVile." The Judge said as he pounded his gavel once.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Apollo said.

On the other side of the room Klavier ran a tune off his air guitar before announcing, "The prosecution is rockin', Herr Judge."

The Judge blinked at Klavier for a moment, "I thought you were out of town Prosecutor Gavin."

"The tour has a stop in town, and my fans we're eager to see me at my other job." He answered.

The Judge nodded, "I see, and how long will you be in town for?"

Klavier shrugged, "Only the rest of today, Herr Judge. So let's make this trial a good one ja?"

"Yes of course. We will try to keep today's trial to one day, is that understood Mr. Justice?" the Judge gave Apollo a pointed look.

'Why is he only looking at me? What about Athena?' Apollo wondered before straightening, "That's fine with me. I'm confident in my client's innocence."

"Apollo! What if we need one more day?" Athena gasped.

He shook his head, "We can do it in one. Besides, I don't think the Judge will let us budge on the one-day rule. You saw the look he gave me."

"What if it was me who pushed for the second day? Maybe he'd give in then." Athena asked.

"Let's just try to get this done in one ok?" Apollo said.

"Then if we are all in agreement, Prosecutor Gavin please start with the opening statement." The Judge said.

"The victim is Gregory DeVile a recently out of work banker. He was found stuffed in the dryer at in his apartment." Klavier started.

"The dryer? What a way to go." The judge said.

Klavier shook his head, "He was found in the dryer, Herr Judge, but he was killed elsewhere. The true crime scene was the living room. He died when, during an argument with his sister, he was shoved and hit his head on the coffee table."

"If he wasn't killed with the dryer, then why was he placed inside?" The judge asked.

"I thought you would ask that, which is why I'd like to call Detective Skye to the stand to testify as to the reason." Klavier said.

"If it will help shed some light on this situation, please call her."

Ema reached the stand and waved at Athena and Apollo, "I got my ticket for tonight's show, I can't wait to see you all dressed up again, Apollo."

Apollo grimaced. He leaned over to whisper to Athena, "Why did you have to tell her about the show?"

Athena grinned, and whispered back, "Because I love picking on you."

"Miss Skye, now is not the time for personal matters. If you would please tell the court your testimony as to the circumstances of yesterday's murder of Mr. DeVile." The Judge said.

"If I must." Ema sighed and began, "After Mr. DeVile was killed the killer placed him in the dryer and turned it on. The heat from the dryer sped up decomposition and has caused problems in pinning down the exact time of death. As far as we can tell he died between the hours of 1 and 3 pm. The best reason we can come up with for this event is so that Ms. DeVile could create an alibi for herself."

"Well that clears up the issue of the reason the dryer was used. Mr. Justice, you may cross examine the witness." The Judge said.

Apollo nodded, "Miss Skye, you said that the time of death is from 1 to 3 pm. That's quite a while to pin the blame on Ms. DeVile alone. Someone else could have easily come and gone in that amount of time."

"When you put it that way I guess it is possible someone else could have done it." Ema said.

Apollo crossed his arms, "Then we have to look into the idea that-"

"Objection!" Klavier's shout stopped Apollo midsentence, "The time frame you're imagining, Herr Forhead, is actually much shorter. Ms. DeVile gets off work every day at 1 pm, from there it is a mere half hours walk back to her apartment. That would leave the real killer with only half an hour to do anything."

"Half an hour is plenty of time to kill someone." Apollo countered.

"Not in this case, remember Detective Skye said that the dryer had been running for at least half an hour to cause the discrepancy in the time frame, that would mean that the apartment would have had to be unattended for an hour before Ms. DeVile returned home, instead of the usual 30 minutes."

"Prosecutor Gavin does have a point. It's not possible for someone else to have done it before Ms. DeVile returned home." The Judge said.

Apollo gulped, "We're done for."

Athena shook her head, "No we're not. Remember what Mr. Murphy told us? He and Ms. DeVile had coffee after she got off work."

"Your right, they did! Athena, you're a lifesaver." Apollo said.

"Compliment me all you want after we win the trial, Apollo." Athena said.

"Mr. Justice, does the defense have an objection to the Prosecutions statement that Ms. DeVile could be the only one to have committed this crime?" The Judge asked.

Apollo nodded, "The defense strongly objects, and we have proof to back it up. Yesterday we spoke with the defendant's fiancé who informed us that he took Ms. DeVile out for coffee after she got off work. They were together for a total of an hour from the time he picked her up to the time he dropped her off at her apartment. This leaves plenty of time for someone else to have committed the murder."

"Achung baby! Things are getting good." Klavier said.

"Prosecutor Gavin, do you have a counter to Mr. Justice's argument?" The Judge asked.

"I can't refute the fact that there was time for someone else to have committed the murder, but that still doesn't prove that the defendant didn't do it. In fact, I have a witness that can prove Ms. DeVile was the one who murdered her brother."

"Aak, I forgot about the witness." Apollo's shoulders sunk.

"We will take a short recess while the Prosecution calls their witness." The Judge said with a slam of his gavel.

* * *

And that's the end of part one of the trial! The next chapter should have things really begin to heat up! Thanks for reading!


	4. Turnabout Tumble: Trial Pt 2

Hey guys I'm happy to present you with the next chapter of my fic. Thank you everyone who's followed, favorited, and reviewed this story.

* * *

 **Turnabout Tumble: Trial Part 2**

"Mr. Gavin's really doing well today. He's even better today than he was at the mock mock trial we did. I had no idea he was so good at his job." Athena said as they stood together in the lobby.

"And you're happy about that?" Apollo asked.

Athena shrugged, "I can't help but admire a job well done."

Apollo crossed his arms, "Are you saying you think he's doing a better job than I am?"

"Well you did almost forget about Mr. Murphy's testimony." Athena said.

"That doesn't mean-" Apollo started.

A slow smile spread across Athena's face, "Apollo, are you jealous of Prosecutor Gavin?"

"What would give you that idea?" Apollo asked.

Athena tapped Widget and Apollo paled, "You are jealous of him!" Athena giggled, "Apollo, you should know better. You're the only lawman for me."

"R-really?" Apollo's face flushed with color.

"Of course. Who else would let me pick on them the way you do?"

"Oh." Apollo's gaze fell towards the floor.

Athena reached out and tilted his face upwards, "You know I'm just playing with you right? You really are the only one I'd want by my side anywhere, especially a courtroom."

"Ahh young love." The sigh came from Velma DeVile.

Apollo and Athena jumped away from each other and looked to Velma. They'd both forgotten anyone else was in the room. While they'd been talking Velma had somehow acquired a stool and was leaning over it, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"I think I'll leave you two my grandmother's wedding ring. That is if you haven't already gotten one for her yet." She looked up and winked at Apollo, causing his face to drop to an even deeper shade of red.

"Ms. DeVile, I thought we'd discussed this. You don't need to write you will." Athena said.

The woman shrugged, "I have to do it sometime, dear. Now is better than any."

A bailiff moved towards them, "Excuse me, but court is about to resume."

"On our way!" Apollo said.

Once everyone was back in their seats the Judge called for order, "Prosecutor Gavin, if you'll start us out?"

"Of course Herr Judge." Klavier answered, "Witness please state your name and occupation."

The witness looked to be in his early thirties and wore a black shirt tucked into equally dark jeans. He sighed and flipped back his shoulder length black hair. He pursed his lips together and seemed to take in Klavier, "Do I have to? Or can we just get to the point where I tell you all how the devil killed her brother?"

"It is a requirement, Herr Montague." Klavier said, "Now if you will get on with it you can get to your testimony about the Fräulein DeVile."

"Ugh, fine." He sighed, "The name's Samson Montague. Occupation professional musician."

"Hey, maybe after the trial you and Prosecutor Gavin can get together and have a jam session." Athena said.

"Please don't suggest that Fräulein. Calling himself a professional musician is a stretch, ja?" Klavier said.

'I don't see much of a difference.' Apollo thought.

"Now if you'll please tell the court about what you overheard?" Klavier said.

"Hold on, overheard? I thought we were hearing testimony on what he saw?" Athena said.

Klavier shook his head, "If you remember Fräulein, all I said was that he could prove Ms. DeVile is the killer. I said nothing about how he knew."

"Prosecutor Gavin, can you assure me this witness can do what you say he can?" The Judge asked.

"I would not have called him if he couldn't, Herr Judge."

The Judge nodded, "Witness, your testimony please."

"Finally." Samson said, "I live in the apartment next to the DeViles and the walls in that building are thin, ya know? So I overhear a lot of things, and lately the siblings haven't exactly been friendly if you know what I mean."

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean by that Mr. Montague?" Apollo asked.

"You don't know? Well let me tell you, there's money issues over there. Velma's been the only one bringing in a steady paycheck since forever, and let me tell you it was starting to get to her, they've been arguing about it just about every night for over a week." Samson said.

"So the DeVile's were having money issues? That sounds like a motive for murder if I've ever heard one." The Judge said.

"Mr. Judge man, you and I are on the same wavelength. That's exactly what I thought when I'd heard old Greg had been killed." Samson said.

"If you could continue your testimony Mr. Montague?" Apollo said, 'And please don't give the Judge any more ideas on what could or couldn't have been a good motive.'

"I guess." Samson shrugged, "Anyway the day of the murder I'm in my apartment, going over some songbooks in preparation for a gig I've got coming up when I hear this loud noise over from their apartment. It broke my concentration and I decided enough was enough, it was time to give them a piece of my mind so I headed over to their apartment."

"Do you remember the time you went over Mr. Montague?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah, it was around 2:30, I know because that's the Zone. You know? The perfect time to practice for a gig? You must know Mr. Prosecutor." Samson said.

"I can't say that I agree with you. Practice is a constant for me with every moment this so called zone." Klavier said.

"Hu? Really? Maybe I should try that sometime." Samson said.

"If we could get back to the topic at hand?" Apollo suggested, "Mr. Montague, could you clarify for me, who exactly did you see when you went over to the DeVile's apartment?"

"Both DeViles, they were arguing, just like they've been for weeks." Samson flipped his hair.

"So, you're telling me that at 2:30 in the afternoon you saw Gregory DeVile?" Apollo said pressing a finger to his forehead in concentration.

"Yeah Mr. Pointy hair I saw him, what's with the 20 Qs?" Samson asked.

"I just wanted to see if you'd caught your own mistake. You see Mr. Montague, Gregory DeVile died sometime between 1 and 3 pm and we've already proven that Ms. DeVile couldn't have killed her brother from 1 to 2." Apollo said crossing his arms and smiling.

"So, that still leaves her plenty of time to have killed him after I saw them." Samson shrugged.

"Unfortunately, Herr Montague, it does not." Klavier said.

Samson spun on Klavier, "Hey I thought you were on my side? Musicians stick together man."

Klavier shook his head, "I've already stated that you're not much of a musician, so there's no need to stick together, ja?"

Samson crossed his arms, "I still don't see how she couldn't have killed him after I left."

"Herr Judge, would you care to explain?" Klavier said.

"Oh? Me?" The Judge seemed surprised, "Well I guess I can. You see, the dryer had to be on." He said proudly.

"The dryer, what's that got to do with anything?" Samson scoffed.

"It has everything to do with this, Mr. Montague." Apollo said, "You see the dryer had to be running for at least half an hour before the police found the body. If you had gone to speak with the DeViles at 2:30 then you couldn't have seen Gregory, he would have already been dead by then."

"What? That's, that's not…I…I can explain?" Samson said.

"I'll have you know lying in this court is a crime Mr. Montague. Whatever your explanation is please refrain from telling us anymore lies." Judge said.

Samson took in a deep breath, flipped his hair and began, "I did see Mr. DeVile, it just wasn't at 2:30, I must have gotten the times mixed up. I haven't been getting much sleep because of the DeVile's arguing and that day I'd flubbed an audition because of it. So I decided I'd have a word with him about the arguing. When I went over there his sister was at work and he was still very much alive."

"So you admit to being at his apartment before he was killed, that means you had an opportunity to kill him." Athena said.

"It wasn't like that, you know? Sure Greg and I got into an argument, but his sister came over before I left." Samson said, "He was so angry from our fight that as soon as he saw her he started yelling at her, telling her it was her fault and they got into a shoving match. That's when it happened, Velma shoved Greg a little too hard and down he went. I helped her to hide the body and then I booked it out of there, but I couldn't leave it at that, so I called the police to report an argument."

"You're telling me you saw the actual murder and didn't think to tell us sooner? Why did you withhold this information?" The Judge asked.

Samson shrugged, "I was trying to protect Velma. She just got engaged you know, and I didn't want her life ruined over an accident, but if you're going to accuse me then I'll choose my own fate over hers."

Apollo shook his head, "That's just the thing Mr. Montague, you've been choosing yourself this entire time. You just stated that you helped hide the body, so why would you call the police and have them come over? That doesn't make any sense."

Samson began fiddling with a strand of his hair, and Apollo's bracelet began to react, "I thought they'd take her in on self-defense, I never thought Velma would be arrested for murder."

"I don't believe you Mr. Montague. In fact, I haven't believed you for a while. Do you know what I think? I think you killed Gregory during your argument with him at his apartment and then tried to pin it on Ms. DeVile by putting the body in the dryer, and you're still trying to pin it on her."

"Prove it then, if you're so sure." Samson said.

"I will. You see there was a glass of spilled soda found at the scene of the crime. On it were found the witness's fingerprints, along with Ms. DeVile's. The same pair of fingerprints were found on the dryer. If we had these fingerprints compared with your own, do you think they'd be a match? Because I do." Apollo said.

"Bailiff, I want those fingerprints tested." The Judge said.

"There's no need." Samson said, "They'll match. If I'm going to go down, I'll go down singing, book me. I'll tell you everything."

"Really?" Apollo blinked, "Just like that?"

Samson shrugged, "Sometimes you've just got to give. Besides, I've never tried singing the jailhouse rock, maybe I'll be good at it, you know?"

"Seeing as we have a confession from someone other than the defendant, I see no need to prolong this trial. I declare the defendant Velma DeVile, not guilty." The Judge said.

Later in the lobby Ms. DeVile shook Apollo's and Athena's hands, "Thank you both. Now I'm sure I'll leave you something in my will. You'll just have to wait a while to get it."

* * *

"Hehe, yeah." Apollo said, 'Wait does this mean we're not getting paid?'

"Aww, thanks Ms. DeVile. Just try not to get yourself caught up in any more murders ok?" Athena said.

As Velma left she passed Phoenix and Trucy walking over to Apollo and Athena.

"Polly! Great job today. I don't think I've ever seen a murder just give up like that before." Trucy said.

"It was quite the show." Phoenix said.

Apollo nodded, "If only they'd all be that easy."

Athena smiled, "That would be nice. We could get out of court early all the time."

"Speaking of getting out early, this leaves us more time to practice. Polly, I want to go over the show a few more times before we go on tonight." Trucy said taking Apollo by the arm.

"Do we have to? You already perfected your technique yesterday. I remember because I was stuck in the box for hours." Apollo said.

"Polly, this is my first show at the Green Waterfall, it has to be perfect. Don't you want me to do well?" Trucy argued.

"Apollo, I suggest you humor her. At least for this show." Phoenix said.

"Come on Apollo! Everyone's going to be there tonight it has to be the best, so practice practice practice and we can go out for noodles when it's all over!" Athena cheered.

* * *

 _That night:_

"Thank you everyone, you've been a fantastic audience!" Trucy said taking a bow. She took Apollo's hand and after a second bow there was a puff of smoke making both her and Apollo disappeared from the stage. After a moment and a second round of applause the dim lights in the auditorium began to brighten.

Backstage the two were all grins, "Trucy! That was amazing!" Apollo said.

She spun around and clapped her hands, "I know! It's the best feeling ever."

"Almost." Apollo amended, "Nothing is as good as hearing the Judge declare a client not guilty."

Trucy waved a hand, "You have your passions and I have mine, but you can't deny that was good fun. The way the crowd cheered when you stepped out of the zig zag whole was amazing. I'm going to have to add that into my regular mix."

Apollo blushed and ran a hand over his head, "You think so? But I can't be here for practice all the time, Trucy."

"We'll figure out the details later, now come on we have to go find Daddy and the others." She said.

Together the two made their way out into the main hallway of the auditorium. The place was buzzing with people and many of them stopped the two to take a selfie or ask about a trick.

"Trucy, Apollo!" Athena came crashing out of the crowd and pulled the two of them into a hug, "You guys were amazing! I had no idea you were so talented, Trucy!"

Phoenix, and Edgeworth followed Athena. When Trucy saw them she pulled away and ran straight for Edgeworth, "Miles! You came! I thought you might, but I didn't think you would have time."

"Well I wasn't going to waste the ticket you sent me, besides you're the best act in town Trucy." Edgeworth said.

"Even better than the Steel Samurai?" she asked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"That is debatable, but for tonight yes." Edgeworth said.

While they were talking Ema found them, "Hey guys! Great show Trucy." She waved.

"Ema! I'm glad you made it! How did you like the show?" Trucy asked.

She grinned, "It was great. Seeing Apollo panic when you said you were going to cut him in half was the highlight of the evening."

Apollo sighed, "I wasn't really panicking you know. Trucy thought it would be a great distraction to have me all flustered."

"And it worked too!" Trucy cheered.

"Why don't we head out? I remember Athena saying something about celebratory noodles." Phoenix said.

"Ema and Mr. Edgeworth are coming too right?" Trucy asked.

Phoenix grinned, "Of course, though I'm not paying for them."

Together the group went outside the theater. They agreed to take two cars, Ema's and Edgeworth's so Phoenix didn't have to call a cab.

"Miss Trucy! Miss Trucy!" Richard said hurrying over, Velma holding his hand next to him.

"Mr. Murphy! Ms. DeVile! You made it." Trucy smiled.

"I'm glad we caught you before you left." Richard said.

"We'll pull the car around, if you want to catch up with them." Phoenix said.

"I'll stay with Trucy." Apollo said

Phoenix nodded and left with the others to get the cars while Richard gushed about the show.

"That was the most wonderful show I've ever seen! The magic was simply amazing, simply amazing I say!" Richard pulled off his hat and clutched it to his chest, "When I came in on your practice the other day I was sure I wouldn't get to see you saw your partner in half, and tonight when you did it I was so happy!"

"It was all he could talk about." Velma said, "Thank you so much for the tickets. It's inspired me to have a magic show at the reading of my will."

"Your will?" Trucy asked.

"She has a thing about preparing for her death." Apollo whispered to Trucy.

"Well I'm glad I inspired you." Trucy said.

Velma nodded, "Would you like to go out for a victory dinner? It'll be out treat." She offered.

"That's sweet, but we've already got plans. If we'd known sooner we could have worked something out." Trucy said.

"Well let us at least take a picture with you. Velma, your phone has a camera right?" Richard said slipping his hat back on his head.

"Yes it does." Velma opened her purse and began shifting through it, "Richy dear, have you seen my phone?" she asked looking up at him.

"You had it in the theater, is it not in your bag?" he said.

"No. Let me go see if it's inside, I'll be right back." Velma turned and rushed inside.

Richard smiled and reached into his pocket pulling out a phone, "Oh, what do you know I had it in my pocket the whole time." He spun the phone in his hand, as he did so Apollo's bracelet began to tingle.

He rubbed his wrist and examined Richard, what was going on? His bracelet shouldn't be reacting. He turned his attention to the area around them. There didn't seem to be anyone left aside from them. Apollo glanced back at Richard.

"Maybe you should go after Ms. DeVile, that way she knows you found it." Trucy suggested.

Richard shrugged while still playing with the phone, "I'd rather not. I don't need my fiancé caught up in any more crimes."

"Crimes?" Trucy asked.

Apollo grabbed Trucy's arm and pulled her behind him, "I'm not sure what you're getting at Mr. Murphy but I think it's time we left."

"Polly?" Trucy asked.

Richard shook his head, "I am sorry about this Mr. Justice but I'm going to have to ask you to back away from Miss Trucy." With the hand that wasn't playing with the phone Richard pulled a gun from his coat pocket and aimed it at Apollo.

Apollo glanced behind him, there was still no one, "Not happening." He said and ran towards Richard.

The man was taken by surprise and both of them ended up on the ground. Apollo took his chance and knocked the gun out of his hand before punching him in the jaw, stunning him.

"Apollo!" Trucy's shout had Apollo on his feet in a moment. The lawyer spun around to find Trucy struggling in the arms of another man. Out of the corner of his eye Apollo registered a group of men streaming from the alley next to the building.

Apollo charged at the man who held Trucy giving the man an uppercut. His grip on the young magician slacked giving Trucy a chance to scramble away.

"Run, Trucy! Find the others!" Apollo yelled and aimed another punch at the man.

He jumped back to assess the group of men approaching him. One was going after Trucy and Apollo ran after him, taking him down in a tackle, as he did so he saw Trucy disappear down the path towards the parking lot. He jumped up and turned to face the other men there were three left.

He prepared himself to fight them off and only too late did he remember he'd only stunned Richard. Something hard slammed against his head from behind and he slumped forward. His attacker caught his arm from behind stopping him from collapsing. As the edges of his vision went black he heard a muffled voice from somewhere around him.

"What do we do with this one? Do we kill him?"

"No."

Apollo felt a hand on his chin, tilting his head upwards. He mustered the best glare he could with his vision swimming and managed to hear, "This one's just as good as the other." Before he succumbed to the darkness completely.

* * *

And that's it! I told you guys things were going to heat up eventually! Please let me know if you happen to see any major contradictions in the court case, I tried to plan it out as best as I could, but there's always the chance I missed something. As always thanks for reading and if you liked feel free to drop a review my way, I don't bite.


	5. Impossible Turnabout: Introduction

Hey guys! After the cliffhanger of the last chapter I'm sure you're eager to read this one, so thanks to all my readers, reviewers, favoriters (is that even a word?), and followers!

* * *

"Help! Help, someone!" Trucy's cry caught the attention of Phoenix and the group just as they were getting into their cars.

"Trucy?!" Phoenix leapt out of the car followed by Athena, "What happened?"

"Richard, and these men… They tried to… grab me, and Apollo…" Trucy said between panicked breaths.

"What happened to Apollo?! Where is he?" Athena asked.

"Back there, he was fighting-"

Athena didn't wait to hear the rest of what Trucy said. Instead she ran past her friend, back towards the building, the only thought in her head a prayer: please don't be dead, please be ok, please don't be dead.

The panic on Trucy's face, in her voice, and most of all the fear and worry that had cried from her heart had been enough to cause Athena's own heart to constrict in terror and send her running without a second thought.

Memories of Apollo unconscious after the bombing, the sight of his blood on the rubble that almost killed him, and his body swathed in bandages assaulted her, and she pressed forward even harder. She couldn't be too late to help him this time.

She skidded to a stop at the front of the building, her eyes scanning the area in a frenzy. There, at the mouth of the alley leading away from the building she spotted a group of men, and at the far end of the alley was Apollo being dragged towards a van.

Without hesitation she turned down the path, and with a shout kicked the legs out from under the closest man before charging forward towards the others. She took out another two and the rest of the men in her path broke apart, turning to dash towards the van, giving Athena a brief sense of victory.

That sense was shattered as the men lined up on either side of the van, flanking a tall man dressed in all black, including a black mask over his eyes. The man had Apollo pulled close to him with one arm while the other held the young lawyer's arm twisted up behind his back.

Apollo's face was scrunched in pain, a thin trickle of blood running down his face from the bump on his head. He caught sight of Athena and tried to pull forward, struggling in the man's hold.

"Athena! Run, get away while you can!" he shouted before the man holding him jerked him back, cutting off anything else he might have said.

"Ms. Cykes how nice of you to join us. I was afraid I'd have to send a group of my men to pick you up." The man said. Athena couldn't sense a trace of worry or fear in his voice and it sent a cold shudder down her back.

Her mind raced as she tried to decide what to do next. Aside from the man holding Apollo there were four men left, two on either side of him. If she could create a distraction, then perhaps Apollo could get away.

"I know what you're thinking, and I can already tell you it's not going to work." The man said, "The moment you move without my consent I break his arm." The man yanked Apollo's arm further up his back causing the lawyer to cry out.

"Stop!" Athena yelled.

"Then we have an understanding?" the man asked pulling Apollo's arm further back.

"Yes. Please, stop hurting him." Athena relented.

The man released the pressure on Apollo who gasped for breath. His eyes caught Athena's and he seemed to be trying to relay something to her, but she could only hear his heart, not his mind.

"Now, if you'll indulge me further and step into the van we can be on our way." The man said as he moved aside, pulling Apollo with him, and leaving Athena a clear path to the vehicle.

"Thena, don't. Just leave." Apollo pleaded.

The man shrugged, "Follow his advice and you won't ever see him again."

Athena couldn't take that risk, no matter what happened to her. She took a deep breath, gave Apollo an apologetic look and stepped up to the van, slid the door open, and climbed in. The other four men came next, followed by Apollo and the man holding him.

No one spoke a word until the door was closed and the van hummed to life. Athena was afraid at first that she'd have trouble balancing in the back, of a moving vehicle but the driver seemed to realize the standing room only nature of the car he was driving and was taking it easy.

"So what now?" Athena asked unable to deal with the silence any longer.

"What now? That's a loaded question, where to begin?" the man said tilting his head back as if he were considering his possible answers.

"How about who you are and how you know who we are?" Apollo suggested.

The slight strain in his voice told Athena he was struggling, even without the use of her special talent she could tell why. The bump to his head plus the pressured restraint the masked man was imposing on him was enough to give anyone trouble.

"Me? I'm not much of anyone, in fact you could just call me a fan." The masked man answered.

"That's funny, I didn't think fans made a habit of breaking federal law in the form of kidnapping." Athena said pointing a glare in his direction.

The man laughed, a deep booming laugh, "Let's just say I'm not a normal fan." he said at last, "As for how I know who you are, I've known about you both for a long time. I have quite the interest in your agency. In fact, it's that interest that spurred me to invite you both here."

Apollo let out a dry laugh, "If I remember correctly you were after Trucy. I'm only here because your men weren't competent enough to deal with the both of us. And, what was it you said? I'm just as good as her?"

"Ah, but you are." The man reached down cupped Apollo's chin, pulling him closer while at the same time leaning in to speak in his hear, "In fact, I think having you here is even better than if we'd succeeded in grabbing Trucy."

"And why's that?"

"Because now I have her too." He said tilting Apollo's face back towards Athena.

"Whatever you do with me, you leave her out of it."

Despite their hushed tones Athena still heard every ounce of victory in the man's voice and every note of despair in Apollo's. Her heart ached in response, and she wanted to slam her fist into the man, if only to relieve the feeling of helplessness that had fallen over her.

"Impossible." The man whispered before releasing Apollo's chin and looking back to Athena, "Ms. Cykes, you asked what's next, and I think it's time I explained. I have a job for your agency."

A job, so that was what this was all about. The gears in Athena's mind began turning as she put the pieces together, this man must be someone who stood to lose a lot if his client lost their case.

"You want a specific verdict." Athena said testing her theory.

The man nodded his head, "A point for the lady. I need you to get a not guilty verdict for your client."

"And who is that client, not you I'm sure?" Athena crossed her arms.

He laughed again, "Another point to you. You should receive two envelopes tomorrow, one will contain your client's information. Before then, I'd like to go over some ground rules for our little game."

Athena clenched her jaw, "Let me guess, if we don't get the not guilty verdict you'll kill Apollo."

The man grinned, "That's correct, and if you get the verdict I want Apollo will be returned to you unharmed."

"I'd like to make an objection," Apollo said, "Why don't we take the case and you just let me go?"

"I'd love to, but there's no way I can ensure the verdict I want if I don't have some sort of insurance." The man said pulling Apollo a little closer to him.

The lawyer scowled, and Athena could tell from his body language that he was desperate to try to break away, but from the way his eyes roamed the van she knew that he'd already realized the futility of an escape attempt.

"To continue from where you started," The man said, "After you've left this car neither you nor your boss or anyone else at your agency should contact the authorities. I can't stop what has happened so far, but any more information from you to them will ensure your boyfriend pays for it."

Any other time Athena would have corrected him on labeling her and Apollo as a couple. Sure they were close, probably too close, but they were co-workers and they needed to keep a professional boundary. At least that's what she liked to tell herself every time she and Apollo flirted too much and one or the other pulled away. None of that mattered now, and a part of Athena wished she'd told Apollo how she really felt sooner.

"To add to that, any attempt to search for or rescue your friend will result in the same punishment."

Athena's mouth set in a hard line and she felt the bottom drop out of her stomach, "Anything else?"

"One last thing." The man nodded at one of the other men in the van.

"Yes Boss." One of them said and handed Athena a small earbud, before moving to stand beside his boss. He dropped the other two into the boss's hand before returning to his position against one of the walls.

The boss slipped one into his ear and looked up at Athena, "Go ahead, put it on. I don't care which ear, either will work." The boss said offhandedly as plunked the last one into Apollo's ear, causing the lawyer to jerk in surprise, "Oh, hold still or it'll fall out." The boss grumbled adjusting the small device to rest easily in Apollo's ear.

Athena looked at the small cordless earbud wondering what the man could be thinking of using them for before slipping it into the ear she kept her earring in.

"You're not to take that earbud out for anything before the end of the trial." the boss said, and Athena jumped as his voice was amplified in her ear.

He grinned, "It seems mine works, Ms. Cykes why don't you test yours?"

"What?" Athena asked, unsure of what he wanted to do to 'test' it.

"That'll do." The boss nodded, "And you, Apollo?"

Apollo hesitated for a moment before speaking, "Testing."

The boss smiled, and turned his attention back to Athena, "These will be used to relay instructions from me to you and Mr. Wright. I'll also be monitoring your conversations to make sure you're following the rules. If you break any, well-" He jerked Apollo closer, causing him to cry out in pain.

Athena couldn't stop herself from flinching, the pain and fear in his's heart's cry was growing stronger every second they were in the van and Athena wasn't sure she could keep from charging forward to pull him forcefully from the man.

But she couldn't, she like Apollo, had no hope of making an escape attempt work. Being trapped in a moving vehicle full of able bodied men meant time needed to be on her side in order to escape, and unfortunately time was the last thing on her side, at least as long as Apollo was in the clutches of the boss. Everything Athena had learned about the man so far had assured her that he wouldn't hesitate to seriously harm Apollo at the first sign of trouble.

"What about the other envelope?" she asked desperate for anything to get his attention off of Apollo. The man's grip slackened again and Apollo's face relaxed, if only by the tiniest amount, and at that point it was enough for her.

A slow smile crossed the boss's face, "Inside that will be a key piece of evidence for the trial."

Athena's eyes narrowed, she could hear the triumph in the man's voice, "It's a fake isn't it?"

He shrugged, "The trial is impossible without some extra help. I'm not a bad man, Ms. Cykes. I'd like Apollo to make it out of this alive just as much as you do. So I'm providing you with the very extra help you'll need."

"Athena, don't use it. I don't care what happens to me, you can't-Ahhh!" Apollo screamed as his arm was yanked further than before, his legs giving out under the agony racing up his arm, with the boss's arm being the only thing that kept him on his feet.

"That's not the kind of encouragement I was hoping you'd give your girlfriend, Apollo."

"Stop it!" Athena shouted, "It doesn't matter what either of you say. What I want to know is if we have to use the evidence." The words came out in a jumbled rush as she struggled to think of anything that would help her get past this current roadblock.

She wouldn't use the evidence if there was any other possibility her client was innocent, no she couldn't use it either way. Even if Apollo made it he'd never forgive her for using it, and she'd never be able to forgive herself either.

The boss thought for a moment before the slow smile returned, "I told you, I'm not a bad guy. I only asked you to get your client a not guilty verdict, how you do it is up to you. I'll hold up my end of the bargain either way."

Athena nodded, "Good."

The van slowed to a stop and the boss motioned towards the door, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. I'll contact you tomorrow with further instructions."

One of the men took Athena by the wrist, his grip like iron, and dragged her towards the door. She dug her feet into the thin carpeting, she couldn't leave, not without Apollo.

"Oh, and Ms. Cykes?" the boss's voice stopped both of them, "Apollo's fate rests in your hands, I trust you'll remember that." Then with a wave of his hand the other man slid open the van's doo.

"Apollo!" she couldn't stop the cry as she was shoved out of the van. Before she had time to scramble to her feet the door had already slammed shut and the van was moving again.

Hoping the mic on her headset was still turned on she said, "I'll save you, Apollo. I promise."

* * *

That's it for this chapter! It was a bit of a rollercoaster for me to write. It's been a really long time since I've tried writing anything like this fic (the majority of my writing being fluffy pieces) and I've had a little trouble re-adjusting to being a mean writer. Also, this whole chapter seemed to flow much easier when it was just in my head. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it…or enjoyed it as much as anyone can enjoy tense hostage scenes…

And as always thanks for reading!

~Dawns Out!


	6. Impossible Turnabout: Investigation Pt 1

Hey guys! I know things have been heating up in this fic, and let me just say right now, don't expect them to cool down too much! I've got a lot planned and I'm just getting started.

Thanks everyone for all your support, you guys are amazing!

* * *

The moment Athena was out of the van and the door closed the man released Apollo. Dizzy and unable to stand any longer he sunk to the ground, cradling his aching arm.

"I'll save you, Apollo. I promise." Athena's voice crackled through him, both warming him and worrying him at the same time. He opened his mouth to tell her to forget about him, to call the police and have them arrest the kidnappers, no matter the consequences to him personally. But the man's voice cut him off.

"Don't bother. I've turned off the mics for now."

Apollo clenched his teeth together, this man was really starting to get on his nerves. He grabbed one of the ridges on the side of the van and hoisted himself up, he wasn't going to let his kidnapper see him any weaker than he already had. He would be strong for Athena and for himself.

His head was throbbing with a sickening intensity making both the van's interior and his stomach swim. That stupid bump was starting to give him a headache to rival the one he had when that bomber had knocked him out.

"Why are you doing all this? I'm sure there's another way to get your friend off their charge." Apollo asked.

"My friend?" the man chuckled, "Your girlfriend's client is not my friend. I don't even know them."

"Then why?" Apollo steadied himself against the edge of the van, maybe standing wasn't such a good idea.

"Surely you must have already guessed?" the man responded.

'If I had I wouldn't have had to ask.' Apollo wanted to say, but he kept that thought to himself. Why would someone go to such lengths to get a not guilty verdict for someone they didn't even know? If it wasn't about the verdict then what was it about? Then everything clicked together.

"The evidence. You want to expose it."

"Not as quick on the draw as your friend, but exactly." The man said.

"Your trying to force the courts back into the dark age." Apollo spat.

This man stood against everything Apollo believed in, and everything he and the others at the agency had worked so hard to achieve. He was a profiteer of the dark age of the law. One of the ones falsifying evidence and paying off witnesses.

"And I'm going to use you and your agency to do so. Now I suggest you get some rest, you're looking a little pale and I need you in good shape for what's to come."

Ignoring the growing ache in his skull and the ever blurring state of his vision Apollo planted his feet and said, "I'm fine."

The man shook his head, "If your eyes weren't crossed I might have believed you." He put a hand on Apollo's shoulder and pushed down.

That single push broke the lawyer's tentative hold on his balance and he slid down the wall until he hit the carpet with an "Oof" As soon as he was seated all the adrenalin fueling him seemed to be replaced by exhaustion and within moments he found himself drifting off his last thought on Athena, he hoped she'd made it back to the Agency safely.

* * *

Athena wasn't sure how she'd made it back to the Wright Anything Agency. When she opened the door she was assaulted by a chorus of voices, and Trucy pulling her first into a hug and then over to the couch. She shook her head, unable to make any sense of what was being said to her.

After a few moments one voice broke through, "Athena, I know your upset but you need to talk to us. What happened, where's Apollo?" Phoenix said kneeling in front of her.

At Apollo's name the wall of steel Athena had built came crashing down, and her emotions flooded her. Widget went grey, unable to link with the swirling mess, and she couldn't stop the stream of huge wet tears flowing freely down her face.

"Apollo's still with them." She choked out, unwilling to let her friends think any worse despite her state, "He-he-he's ok, but I couldn't get him back."

Something else broke in her then, here she was _safe_ while Apollo was still in danger. She stood up, startling Phoenix who was still kneeling by her, "I have to do something- I have to-" she said, but hands on her shoulders stopped her. Surprised she looked up into Phoenix's face.

"Athena, we'll get him back. I promise." The steady resolve in Pheonix's voice and heart worked to still Athena's panic a little.

"The first step to that is you calming down and filling us in on everything that happened, that way we can figure out what to do next. Edgeworth is already working to find out who those men were." Phoenix said.

"No!" Athena shouted, "You can't tell Edgeworth anything else about this! They said no cops, and no more information outside of what you might have already said, or they'll kill Apollo." She grabbed Phoenix's arms and looked into his eyes pleading.

He nodded, "I figured as much. Why don't you sit back down and tell us what happened, or would you rather try to get some sleep and we can talk in the morning? It's pretty late after all."

Athena glanced at the office's clock and was surprised to find it read a little after 1 am. Somehow the last few hours had seemed timeless to her. She shook her head, "I'm not sure I can sleep right now, Mr. Wright."

He nodded, "That's understandable."

Trucy handed Athena a steaming mug, "It's chamomile."

"Thanks Truce." She said and took a fortifying sip, letting the comforting warmth of the tea seep through her.

She started her explination with finding Apollo, and then moved on to her conversation with the strange masked man, and finally finished with, "And if we don't get a not guilty verdict then Apollo will- he'll-we won't see him again."

Through the whole thing Phoenix was silent, Trucy had gasped once or twice before taking Phoenix's hand in her own. The three stood there for what felt like an eternity as Phoenix went over the details in his head. Athena played with the rim of her mug, not really drinking any more.

At last Phoenix nodded, "We're going to take the case, and we'll do it without using the tainted evidence they're providing."

"But Mr. Wright, what if our client is actually guilty?" Athena asked. This question had been plaguing her since she found out about having to take the case. Why else would those men go to such lengths?

"I have a feeling our client is as innocent of their crime as any of us. Even with the courts new resolve to fix the system, it still doesn't take kidnapping to make sure someone gets the verdict they want. This is about something more." Phoenix said, "Anyway, we'll find out more tomorrow after we've talked with our client. Until then all of us need to get some rest. It's been a difficult day, and we'll be no good to Apollo or our client if we're exhausted."

Athena nodded and Trucy took her hand, "You can come stay with us tonight if you need to Thena. I don't want you to have to be alone."

"Thanks Trucy, I'd like that." Athena could hear from Trucy's voice that she wanted to spend the night alone as little as Athena did. The worry and fear in her voice told her as much, and the sadness was tinged with regret, making Athena realize something.

"Trucy, it's not your fault you know." Athena said, "The guy, he said that it didn't really matter who he had as long as he had someone."

Trucy's lip quivered and she nodded furiously, "I know. Thanks." There was still that sadness there, but it was to be expected one of her closest friends was in danger, no one was all happy when that happened.

Phoenix gave Athena an approving nod, "Before we leave I need to call Edgeworth and let him know you made it back, that's ok isn't it?" he asked.

Athena nodded, "I'm sure they won't mind that. It's pretty obvious I'm here."

"Good, then I suggest you call Prosecutor Blackquill as well and let him know."

"Simon?! What does he have to do with this?" Athena asked shocked.

Trucy bit her lower lip, "When you didn't come back right away we thought you'd been kidnapped too. Daddy thought it would be a good idea to call Simon and let him know."

Athena couldn't help but feel relieved that Simon knew. There was a small comfort in knowing she could talk to him about it, even if she couldn't tell him everything.

While Phoenix called Edgeworth Athena moved into the hallway to call Simon. He picked up on the first ring.

"Athena! Where are you? Are you ok?" Every trace of his usual cool demeanor was gone, replaced with worry for her.

"Simon." It was so good to hear his voice, she almost began to cry again, but that would only get him more worked up, "I'm ok, I'm at the office."

The sigh of relief from the other end of the phone was almost palpable, "That's good. And Justice-dono?" he'd slipped back into his collected self.

Athena's silence was enough to tell him something was wrong, "Tell me the names of the men who took his life and I will cut them down."

"No! Simon it's not like that, he's still alive, but they have him. They're holding him as collateral against a case they want us on." She was worried she'd said too much, but at this point she didn't care. She couldn't have Simon running off to avenge Apollo and get himself killed or arrested again.

"Why did they let you go?" he asked at last.

"To be their messenger, I think." She answered then added, "Simon, I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?" he asked.

"Defend someone who had Apollo kidnapped." Athena leaned up against the hallway wall, her face illuminated by the blue glow of Widget, "How can I even look at them without wanting to punch them?"

"Is this the girl who dedicated herself to saving a convicted murder?" Athena could hear the anger and disappointment in his voice as he asked the question.

"There's a difference. I knew you didn't kill my mom, I could hear it in your heart." Athena defended.

"That's my point. You haven't even spoken with your client yet, so why have you already condemned them?"

"Because I'm angry and I'm afraid, and I need to have a face to pin this on." Athena said, a sob escaping her throat.

"There you've said it. Now you can move on to other things like defending your client and helping your friend, or would you like to continue your pity party?"

Athena took a deep breath, "No, I'm ok now. Thanks, Simon."

"Bah, next time don't call me to complain." His tone was gruff but Athena smiled at the happiness in his voice, "Now hang up the phone, I've lost too much sleep over you tonight."

"Yes sir." Athena said.

* * *

The next morning when they arrived at the office they found two envelopes resting against the door. Inside one was a stack of papers with information on their client and the other held a disc.

"This must be the evidence they were talking about." Phoenix said setting the disc on his desk, "And here, let's see. Our client is a man by the name of Clive Journeyman. He's a reporter for the Inklings Newspaper."

"What does it say about the case?" Trucy asked.

He flipped through the stack of papers, "Here it is. He's been arrested for the murder of Victor Tam, a fellow reporter. It seems he was poisoned during a meeting between the two at a restaurant late at night yesterday."

"When's his trial?" Athena asked standing on her tiptoes to see over Phoenix's shoulder. He glanced over at her and moved the papers into her view.

"Tomorrow?!" she cried, Widget glowing bright red, "That's ridiculous! How do they expect us to build a good case before then?"

Phoenix shook his head, "They don't. That's why they left us the false evidence. I'm beginning to think this case is all about it."

"You don't think they want you to get caught using it do you?" Trucy said.

"They may wait until after the case to expose it, but yes I do." Phoenix nodded, "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"That means our client might not have anything to do with this." Athena said she pounded a fist into her open palm, "We have to go see him right away."

Phoenix checked the clock, "It's too early for visiting hours. But we can get started on the investigation. If the information we've been given is correct the scene of the crime is the Hogs Head Restaurant and Bar, we can start there."

"Right, let's go." Athena said and headed for the door.

"Daddy, I'm coming too." Trucy said scooping up her hat and following Athena to the door.

Phoenix frowned, "What about the agency?"

"I don't see why she can't come. We're not going to take any more cases right now, and the only communication device we need is with me." Athena said tapping her ear, "Besides, she's probably safest with us."

Athena didn't want to tell Phoenix, but Athena was sure Trucy's interest in the case stemmed from her guilt over what happened to Apollo. No amount of words from Athena the night before had been able to convince the young magician that she was free of blame, but Athena had been able to help her feel a little better after a quick therapy session.

Phoenix hesitated a moment before relenting, "Alright. We could use all the help we can get."

Hogs Head Restaurant and Bar turned out to be a small restaurant tucked in between a nail salon and a Verizon at one of the many strip malls in town. The door was crisscrossed with yellow police tape that Phoenix ignored.

There was a jingled of a bell as the door opened and the three stepped inside. Tables filled most of the space with a bar area on the building's far right and large TVs hung on every wall around the room. It was empty of people aside from a man in a stained apron speaking with Detective Ema Skye.

Both turned at the sound of the door opening, "I'm sorry but no one's allowed-" Ema stopped upon seeing them, she turned back to the man and said, "We'll finish our conversation in a minute. I have something I need to take care of." before she flipped her notebook closed and rushed over to the group.

"Phoenix, Trucy, and Athena! What are you guys doing here? What happened last night? What about Apollo is he ok?"

Athena had forgotten that Ema was with them last night. In fact, she'd spent most of the day trying not to think about what happened and focus on work instead. If she let herself think back she might break down again and she'd be no good to anyone in that state.

"A lot more than we can discuss here." Phoenix said, "Suffice it to say the whole issue has brought us here for a case."

Athena understood why he'd summarized their situation the way he did, but his words still stung. Apollo was in danger and they were stuck playing back and forth with the police. That was unfair, Ema was a friend and didn't deserve her ire.

Ema frowned at them and opened her mouth to argue but Athena cut her off, "Please, Ema. We'll explain everything later. Can we just get to the case?"

It didn't take a degree in analytical phycology to understand what Athena was feeling and Ema nodded, "If you're the defense then I assume you already know the main players in the murder?""

"Victor Tam and Clive S. Journeyman, they worked together and were here for a meeting." Phoenix said.

"That's right. The meeting went sour when the victim took a bite of some poisoned chili. I'm afraid you're going to have a hard time with this one." She said.

"What do you mean, I'm sure the soup could have been poisoned by anyone." Trucy said crossing her arms.

"If only it were that simple, your client was seen by a witness." Ema said with a frown.

"We've made it past worse." Phoenix said, "We can figure this out. Do you know the name of the witness?"

Ema flipped through her notepad and tore out a page, "Here, his name's Ray Henge. This has his address, but he let us know we can almost always find him at People Park, he likes to go there and read."

Phoenix took the page and tucked it into his pocket, "Thanks. Who were you talking to when we came in?"

"Chef Mortimer. He's the head cook and the owner. I was asking him about last night's security footage. Would you like to join me?" Ema offered.

"Of course." Athena said.

"Actually, would you mind if I looked around a bit?" Trucy said, "Divide and conquer and all that."

Ema shrugged, "We've already done a preliminary search, but go ahead. You two can come with me."

Athena and Phoenix followed Ema across the restaurant and back over to the chef. He'd turned away from them while they'd been talking and was engrossed in something on his phone.

"Mr. Mortimer?" Phoenix said getting his attention. The chef clicked his phone off and slipped it into one of the apron's pockets.

"Ya'll ready for me?" he asked.

"Sorry about all that. These are the defense attorney's assigned to this case. Phoenix Wright and Athena Cykes." Ema said introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I've read all about you in the papers Mr. Phoenix. They say you're going to turn things around for the courts." He held out a greasy hand that Phoenix took after a moment.

"I just try to do the best for my clients, that's all." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you've got a doozy this time. A poisoning in my own place. I never thought it would happen, food poison yes. But murder?" he shook his head, "I don't know why anyone would ruin such good chili that way." Phoenix slumped, he was worried about someone ruing the chili?

"I understand this is a difficult time for you Mr. Mortimer, but could we ask you to show us last night's security footage?" Phoenix asked.

"It's Chef Mortimer. And, of course, I don't know how much of the footage is still available to see though." Mortimer scratched his head.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked.

"We reuse the same few tapes and we've already started recording over last night's." he said.

"You don't usually record over the previous day's tape do you?" Athena asked.

He shook his head, "Not usually, but we used the last one to record the Chargers game, and the staff hasn't all seen it yet."

Athena couldn't help but balk, their case hung on a razor thin thread because of a football game? This couldn't be happening.

He led them back to the kitchen and then a small office beyond. Three static filled televisions were set up by an old style recording set up. A stack of VHS tapes and cd jewel cases sat in a heap next to it all.

"Let's see-" Mortimer sat down at the table and hit a few buttons, stopping the current recording and moving the tape to the previous night's events, "Here we go, the rest of last night's footage, there doesn't seem to be much left." he gave an apologetic smile to them.

"What time does it start?" Ema asked.

"A little after midnight." Mortimer said checking the time stamp, "Let me play it for ya."

He stepped back away from the screens and everyone's eyes locked onto the middle one. It showed the main room, empty aside from three people. One person looked to be talking on a cell phone, waving their arms in the direction of the other two. Across the room a man sat, his face resting on the table in front of him, not moving. The third and final man paced back and forth at a table occasionally stopping before the third person before continuing his pacing. It stayed this way for a short period of time before cutting to a hockey game.

"That's not _that_ bad." Athena said, "At least it doesn't show our client poisoning the victim."

"But it doesn't show that he didn't do it either." Phoenix said, "Could we see the crime scene?"

"I thought you'd ask that next. Come on, but let me be the first to say, you're not going to like what you see." Ema said.

They left the room and went back into the large dining area. Trucy was busy searching the contents of a potted plant close to the table Ema led them to. The table itself was cordoned off with a line of white tape circled around it. An outline of Victor was taped where he'd passed out. Next to his outline in stained and hardly legible chili was the word CLIVES.

"You're right, I don't like it." Phoenix said crossing his arms.

"That's not a dying message is it?" Athena paled.

Ema pulled out a bag of snackoos, "I told you." She said in between bites.

"Daddy! I found something." Trucy's excited cheer came from over by the plant.

Phoenix, Athena, and Ema hurried over to the magician. She pointed down into the pot at a small vial laying on its side.

Ema pulled a napkin from her pocket and lifted the vial, "I'm pretty sure this is what was used to carry the poison. We won't know until we test its contents, but we can check it for prints now."

She set it on the table before pulling a tub of fingerprint powder out of her bag. Athena fiddled with her ponytail while they waited for Ema to test the vial. At last she nodded and pulled her glasses back off, "The only prints I can find belong to Mr. Journeyman. We'll send this and the rest of the chili off to the lab to be tested for poison, but as far as I can tell they'll be a match. Sorry guys."

"I'm starting to realize why they thought we'd need that tape." Phoenix said.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! The investigation will continue next chapter, plus we'll get some insight into poor Polly's situation! Thanks everyone for reading!


	7. Impossible Turnabout: Invest Pt 2

**Impossible Turnabout: Investigation Part 2**

Unwilling to believe they were done at the crime scene, Trucy insisted on taking a final look around and Athena offered to help. Phoenix waited while the girls checked the floor, chairs, cups, and finally the table itself.

"Ema, what's this?" Trucy said pointing to a dusting of powder resting in a smudged line in the wrist area of the victim's outline.

"Probably just more of the poison," Ema said leaning down to look at it.

Athena looked over and pursed her lips, "Isn't it a little odd that it would have been on his wrist?"

Ema seemed surprised, "Your right, that is odd. I'll add it to the stuff I'm sending in for testing. Maybe it'll be helpful."

"Thanks, Ema," Athena said. She took a few pictures of the crime scene with Widget before turning to the others, "Where to next?"

"Visiting hours at the detention center have started so we could go there, or we could check by People Park to see if we can find the witness," Phoenix said.

"People park is on the way from here, so why don't we drop by there first?" Trucy said.

They made their way to People Park. It was still pretty early in the day and the park had few visitors aside from joggers. There was however one man sitting on his own reading a worn copy of The Count of Monte Cristo.

"Excuse me sir, but you wouldn't happen to be Mr. Henge would you?" Trucy said tapping his book.

The man tucked a bookmark into the paperback and looked up at them, he adjusted his glasses which had slipped down his nose and blinked a few times, "Henge is the name, how can I help you?"

Phoenix stepped up and flashed his attorney's badge, "My name is Pheonix Wright and I'm investigating a case that you may have something to do with, is it ok if we ask you some questions?"

Ray leaned in to look at Pheonix's badge, "Well that's a pretty looking pin you've got there, an Attorney's badge," he whistled, "You guys must be here because of what I saw right?"

Athena nodded, "That's right, could you tell us what you saw at the Hog's Head?"

Ray leaned back and picked his book up, "Do you know this story?" he asked, "It's a wonderful book. One of my favorites in fact. I can always count on it when things have gone wacky."

"Wacky? Like murder?" Phoenix asked.

"That's right, son," Ray sighed and shook his head, "Unfortunately, I can't tell you much about what happened."

"Because the police asked you not to?" Trucy asked.

Ray shook his head again, making his glasses slide down his nose. He readjusted them before continuing, "No, it's because I didn't see much. I really don't have a clear idea of what went on."

Phoenix let out a small gasp and his hand went to his pocket, "Mr. Wright?" Athena asked, the gasp had registered as a huge wave of shock to her which didn't make sense. Surprise that the 'witness' hadn't seen much, but what Phoenix felt was far stronger than that.

"Mr. Henge, are you sure you don't know what happened?" Phoenix asked.

"I just said that didn't I? Why would you think otherwise?" Ray asked raising an eyebrow.

Before Phoenix could say anything further a police officer approached them, "Mr. Henge?" the young man asked.

"I do seem to be popular today. Yes that's me. How can I help you?" Ray asked.

"I've been asked to escort you downtown for some questioning regarding the murder of Victor Tam," The policeman said.

"Could it wait a moment? We were in the middle of talking with him," Athena asked.

The police officer shook his head, "I'm sorry. They said it was urgent."

"Sorry kids, I guess I'll see you in court tomorrow. We can finish our conversation then," Ray said standing. He tucked his book under his arm and nodded to them before leaving.

Athena balled her fists together, "We didn't get anything out of him. And now the prosecutor on the case is going to have even more of an upper hand. Ugh! We can't seem to win today."

"Daddy, what did you notice when you were talking with him?" Trucy asked.

"Oh, that's right. You seemed really surprised Mr. Wright. What happened?" Athena asked.

Phoenix put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his magatama, "This reacted to his statement. I saw five Psyche-Locks."

"Che cosa?! F-five?" Athena gasped, "But, that many? Doesn't it take a huge secret to make that many show up?"

Phoenix nodded, "Yeah. He's hiding something big, and we're going to have to wait until the trial to figure out what it is."

Athena nodded, "Then we'd better hurry over to the detention center to figure out if our client has any case breaking information for us."

"Or you could return to the office and prepare to use the evidence we've provided you with," The headphone in Athena's ear sparked to life. She gasped and threw a hand over hear ear.

Up until this point the earbud in her ear had been a reminder of what was at stake. Like a flashing light or a buzzing tone it was constantly on her mind. But unlike the light or tone there had been a distance to the danger that had allowed her to feel at least a little in control. The reminder she was now faced with was a harsh one, that she wasn't in control and wouldn't be until this was all over.

"Athena, what is it?" Phoenix asked.

'It's them' she mouthed to Phoenix and Trucy. The pair tensed, both of them locking on to Athena for any further clues.

"If you know anything about me or Mr. Wright then you'll know we'll do anything to keep from having to use that evidence," Athena said.

"If you keep that attitude Ms. Cykes, I'm afraid you'll end up getting Apollo killed," He chided.

"Let me talk to him," She demanded.

"I'm afraid Mr. Justice is unavailable at the moment."

"What did you do to him?" Athena's hands balled into fists at her sides.

An impatient sigh came over the other end of the line, "I did nothing, your friend while not as quick on the draw as you, is quite perceptive. I found that unconscious he is far easier to deal with."

Athena could hear frustration, impatience, and the tiniest bit of pride in the man's voice.

"He tried to escape," She breathed.

Athena couldn't help but feel a bit of pride herself in Apollo. He was resourceful, and might actually manage to get away if given the opportunity, which meant she could feel a little more at ease with his situation.

"Indeed, but that's not why I'm contacting you. I've been keeping an eye, or rather an ear, on your investigation, and I've decided that you may need a little more incentive to do things my way."

Athena's heart constricted at his words, "What do you mean?"

She could hear the shrug in the man's voice, "I figured why just have Apollo at risk? Why not up the stakes a little bit and put a whole lot of lives on the line?"

"What are you planning?"

"A little fireworks show to commemorate your great loss, if you do end up losing." The man said.

"F-fireworks?"

"I'm thinking in the form of a nice pack of c4 strapped to your boyfriend. I don't want to put you guys under any added pressure so we'll leave off the timer and settle for a switch. How does that sound?"

Athena didn't know when it had happened, but she'd started shaking all over. The fury in her seeping out in the shudders running through her body, her fists were clenched so tight she was sure she was going to draw blood.

"No," the control it took for her not to shout, scream, or plead the word was enormous.

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in that Miss Cykes. I will give you one consolation however, when Apollo wakes up tonight I'll let him talk to you. Whether those words are the last he says to you or not is on you tomorrow."

The quiet static of the earbud clicked off and Athena sunk to her knees. The memory of the last bombing she'd witness returned to her mind as fresh as it had been when it happened. Apollo almost hadn't survived it last time, how could she expect him to survive with a bomb attached to him if they lost? And it was looking like they were going to lose. There was bad surveillance footage, a witness with huge secrets, fingerprints on the poison, they had no chance, none at all.

All of a sudden she couldn't catch her breath. Instead of even deep breaths each one came out in short uneven gasps. She had to do something, and panicking wasn't going to do any good. But she couldn't breathe! She just kept seeing Apollo's face, pale and worried, her powerless to help him.

"Athena! Look at me!" someone was shaking her and her world snapped back into place.

"Mr. Wright?" she gasped.

"Athena listen, you're having a panic attack. I need to you to focus on your breathing, can you do that for me?" Despite the steady tone to his voice Athena could hear the fear in his heart. She nodded.

"Good. Now breath with me, take in a breath one…two…three," She pulled in as much air as she could, following his commands.

"Now release, slowly, there you go," He took her through the steps a few more times before she found herself breathing normally again.

"It's going to be ok, Athena. We're going to win this case, alright? Apollo will be fine," Phoenix's voice was soft and soothing and still Athena found herself unable to believe him.

"We don't have anything to go on Mr. Wright. Everything points to our client as having done it," She said.

"I know it seems that way, but we've found the truth in worse situations and we'll do it this time. Remember we have to have complete trust in our client or we can't defend them properly."

Athena wanted to argue, but her conversation with Simon returned to her mind. She'd done exactly what he'd told her not to and convicted her client without even talking with them.

"Your right. I'm being silly, we can do this," She said getting to her feet.

Phoenix followed her and she gave the two of them an embarrassed smile, "Sorry to worry you. That guy, he was trying to mess with my head and I let it work," She punched a fist into her palm, "But not anymore! We're going to win this thing."

Together they made their way to the detention center to meet Clive Journeyman. The man scowled when he saw them and adjusted his bow tie, "Who're you?" he grumbled taking his seat.

"Mr. Journeyman I'm Phoenix Wright and this is my associate Athena Cykes. We're here to take up your defense," Phoenix said.

"Hrumpf, my defense you say? Do you know how many lawyers I've kicked out of here already today sonny boy? Seventeen! And you think you can just stroll in here and ask to be my defense? Ha!"

Athena stepped up and slammed her fists on the table before them, her ponytail swinging behind her, "Mr. Journeyman, I don't think you heard him right. My boss said that we are taking up your defense, I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice in the matter."

"Athena I'm not sure-" Phoenix said.

Clive narrowed his eyes at Athena, looking her up and down, "Young lady," He said his gravely voice quiet, "I like your spunk. I'll let you take my case."

Phoenix let out a held breath and Athena grinned, "Thank you very much Mr. Journeyman. We just have a few questions for you about the murder and what you were doing at the Hogs Head with Victor."

"Hold on. Who's this girl?" Clive motioned towards Trucy.

"Hello Mr. Journeyman. I'm Trucy Wright, magician extraordinaire," She tipped her hat to him.

Clive's scow returned, "A magician eh? Nothing but cosdwallup I say."

Trucy's smile faded, "Cosdwallup?" she turned to Phoenix who shrugged.

"No idea, Truce," He shrugged.

"Mr. Journeyman if we could get back to matter at hand?" Athena said, "What were you doing the night of the murder?"

"I was having a late dinner with Vic. He insisted on us meeting to discuss an idea he had for an article," Clive said.

"Why didn't you wait until a different time, say the next day?" Athena asked.

"Vic told me it just couldn't wait, he said it tied in with the article I'd just had published."

"What article?" Phoenix asked.

Clive adjusted his bowtie again, "You do know that I work for a newspaper correct?"

"The Inklings," Trucy said, "I love that paper."

"Then I can assume you read my article on the changing times in the court system?" Clive asked.

"Yes! You wrote that?" Trucy said, "It was wonderful, you highlighted Daddy so well in that article. And you even mentioned Polly!" At Apollo's nickname, Trucy's smile faded.

Clive grinned at her, his whole face lighting up, the frown lines all turning up to round out his face neatly, "I'm happy you enjoyed it my dear. It was because of that article that Vic was so insistent on us meeting. He said he had a lead on something tied into that article and wanted my opinion on it."

"Could you tell us a little more about that meeting?" Phoenix asked.

"Vic was acting strange when I arrived, he seemed nervous but when I asked him what was wrong he told me it was nothing. So I wanted to start talking about the paper, but he insisted on ordering food for the both of us and wouldn't discuss anything until after it had arrived."

"What happened then?" Athena asked.

"He took one bite of his chili and started yelling at me, telling me that I didn't deserve to have had my article on the front page of the paper. He said his was better, more meticulously researched, he said," Clive scowled again.

"You two were competing for the front page with that article?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, and I won fair and square," Clive said, "I asked him if this was the important break in the case he had told me about and he'd said yes. He wanted to get some kind of confession out of me, saying I'd cheated or something. I got so angry I excused myself to the bathroom for a moment. If I didn't I think I might have actually killed him."

"But you didn't right?" Athena asked.

"Of course not! I said I was mad, but I had enough self-control to calm myself down. Someone else did the job for me. When I came out of the restroom Vic was passed out on the table, dead. I had no idea what to do, as I panicked someone else called the cops. I was still there when they arrived. Figured it'd be better for me. But no, they booked me then and there. Can you believe it?" he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Do you have any idea why Victor would have written your name at the scene?" Phoenix asked.

"Probably to pin the whole thing on me. One last spiteful act."

They wrapped things up with Clive and went back to the office to prepare for the trial. At some point Trucy disappeared claiming she had a show to host, but Athena couldn't remember her having another one planned for a few days. She let her go however, thinking that the young girl just needed some time to herself.

Athena and Phoenix worked long into the night until at last Phoenix couldn't stay any longer, "Athena, I'm heading out. I suggest you try to get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day."

Athena nodded, "Right. Your right. I'm going to finish typing this up and head out myself. Goodnight Mr. Wright."

* * *

Apollo's head hurt, his mouth felt like it was full of cobwebs, and why was it so dark?

Understanding came gradually and he groaned. How had he managed to mess up the only opportunity he was likely to have to escape? His mind went back to the last time he'd woken up.

It had been light outside and he'd found himself on a single thin mattress. There hadn't been anyone else with him so he'd stood and stretched, taking stock of the tiny room. Aside from the mattress it was empty, but there was a small window set into the wall too high for him to see out of.

It didn't take long for someone to notice he was awake and after that one of the six men in the building was always there to guard his door at regular intervals. The door itself was the kind that had two pieces to it, a top part that opened independently of the bottom and latched from the inside to make the door work all the way.

They'd left the top portion open, giving him a good view of the large room adjacent to his. From what he could tell he was in some sort of old business building, what kind and where at he had no idea. But there were faded posters on the walls and enough power sockets dotted around the room to run an entire office.

He found out quickly that the boss had two rules, one always wear your mask, and two don't hurt Apollo. He was thankful for the second rule, but the first irritated him a little bit. He was trying to commit everything he could to memory for when he got away from these guys, and the more information the better.

There was no rule about talking with him and while many of the guys in the room ignored him Apollo managed to get a few to talk. His plan was to wait until there were the fewest men possible in the room and get them to argue, leaving him enough of an opportunity to escape.

All he had to do was pay attention to their tells.

It was a simple but effective plan and to his surprise it worked, that is until he was cornered in the connecting hallway by the boss himself.

"You're quite the troublemaker aren't you?" he said taking a step towards Apollo who instinctively stepped back and ran into a pillar of flesh. Before he could bolt away strong arms grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind him, pinning him in place.

"If you didn't want me to escape you shouldn't have left me in the care of a bunch of amateurs," Apollo said struggling in his captor's grip, testing his strength. The hands held fast on his wrists, squeezing a little tighter for good measure making Apollo wince.

"I didn't leave you in their hands alone. I've been keeping a careful eye on you myself, or did you fail to notice the cameras?"

Apollo wanted to kick himself, of course there would have been cameras here. He'd been so wrapped up in escaping that he hadn't even thought to look.

"This plan of yours, it's going to fail you know," Apollo said at last.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Tell me why?"

"Years ago a madman had one of Mr. Wright's closest friends kidnapped in order to get the same kind of verdict you want, and guess what? His plan fell through, Phoenix won and the killer was put in jail."

The boss nodded, "I've heard about that trial, but I have something Mr. Engarde did not. It's called experience."

The man took the last few steps towards him stopping to look down at the lawyer. Apollo averted his gaze only to have his chin yanked back towards the boss. The man held his face towards him with one hand while running the thumb of his other along Apollo's eyelids.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have excellent eyes Mr. Justice? Either way, we're going to have to do something about that perceptive streak in you."

Apollo squirmed under his touch, trying and failing to pull away.

"Oh stop it, I'm not going to poke your eyes out. I told your girlfriend you'd be unharmed and I meant it," The man looked up at the man who was holding Apollo and sighed, "Why doesn't anyone ever believe me when I say something? It's not like I'm a bad guy."

The man's words vibrated through Apollo as he spoke, "I dunno boss. You're a pretty truthful guy to me."

The boss turned his attention back to Apollo, "See, I'm trustworthy," Apollo wanted to laugh, but he didn't want to press his luck any further than he already had.

"Now where did I put that?" The boss searched his pockets eventually pulling out a rag and bottle. As he uncorked the bottle and dabbed it's contents onto the rag Apollo realized what it was and resumed his struggles.

The boss rolled his eyes and shoved the rag over Apollo's mouth and nose, "Relax, it's just a little chloroform, you'll only be out a few hours and by then I'll be ready to let you talk to your girlfriend. That'll be nice wont it?"

He'd passed out then, and he could only assume that they'd returned him to the room he'd been in previously, though this time his hands were tied behind his back and there was a blindfold tied over his eyes.

"Look Frankie, I think the brat's waking up," Apollo thought he recognized the voice as belonging to one of the men he'd talked up and then set to fighting earlier.

"Hm? Let me see," Frakie, or at least that's who Apollo assumed it to be, kicked him in the chest.

Apollo would have yelled if the air hadn't been knocked out of his breath along with the kick, instead all that came out was a pained grunt.

"Your right, Drew, the kid's awake. You won't be trying to escape again, not all trussed up like that, eh, kid?" Frankie chuckled.

Anger replaced pain but Apollo gritted his teeth, unwilling to give the men the satisfaction of him arguing back.

Drew grabbed Apollo by his lapel and yanked him up into, his breath hot on Apollo's ear, "You know Brat, the boss might be soft on you with his rule that you're not to be harmed, but the boss isn't here right now. And we don't take kindly to being made fools of. Do we Frankie?"

"No, we don't."

Even though Apollo knew it was coming he couldn't stop the cry that escaped him when the first punch landed. Almost immediately he was dropped back to the ground as both men started in on him in earnest. His best defense was to curl up to try to protect what he could from the barrage of kicks and punches aimed his way.

The beating was mercifully cut short as the door to the room crashed open. Never had Apollo been so happy to hear the voice of the boss.

"Did I or did I not specifically tell you that no harm was to come to the boy?"

"He made a fool of us boss," Frankie said.

"No more of a fool than I'm going to make of you later. You'd better not have broken him."

Heavy footsteps marched towards him and Apollo felt a hand grip his arm, pulling him up into a seated position. Hands light as a butterfly grazed first his cheek then his lip that had split open before moving swiftly to check his arms and chest.

At last he felt the presence pull away, "You two fools are lucky. Leave us."

There was a scramble of footsteps, the door slamming shut, and a few moments of silence. Apollo's heavy, shaking breathing being the only noise in the room.

"A simple thank you would suffice," The man said.

Apollo couldn't hold back a short bitter laugh, "Not happening."

"Why do you insist on playing the victim?"

At this Apollo frowned, "Oh I don't know, maybe because I am? Or did you forget that you kidnapped me?"

"A technical detail that will be resolved tomorrow when your friends win the case."

"And how do you know they'll win?" Apollo asked, "Athena won't use that evidence you provided."

"Of course she will. After our little conversation earlier I put a plan in motion to make sure of it, not that I was worried mind you."

Apollo was sure that if he could see the man's face his bracelet would have reacted, unfortunately he was only left with guesses, "What do you want, it's not time for the trial to start?" He asked.

"I'm here to make good on a promise I made to both you and Miss Cykes."

Apollo jerked back when he felt the man's hand against his ear, "Hold still for once," He hissed and tapped the earbud in Apollo's ear.

The lawyer had all but forgotten about the device, it hadn't been turned on since the van and he'd had little reason to pay attention to it until now. At the man's touch a quiet static hum flowed into his eardrum.

"There. I'll leave you two to talk. I suggest you tell her everything you think she needs to hear before tomorrow, you won't get another chance."

Apollo waited until he heard the door open and then close again before daring to speak, "Athena?" the question was quiet and filled with uncertainty, the last thing he wanted to relay to Athena and her sensitive ears.

He promised himself then and there that he'd work to keep his voice and heart free of anything that would trouble her. She needed to have her head in the game at the trial, not just for him but for her client as well.

"Apollo?!" Athena's voice was music to his ears.

"Hey, Tiger. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Don't hey Tiger me and act like this is some phone call while your away on business or something," Athena's voice was tight and oddly heavy like she'd been crying, "It's obvious I'm fine. I want to know how you're doing."

"I'm fine, I'm always fine," Apollo said, "But seriously Athena. I don't need a degree to know you're having a hard time, so please tell me, how are you doing really?"

She was quiet for a moment and Apollo was sure he'd heard a sniffle, "I'm ok, keeping busy you know. Talking to you is helping too."

"Did you talk to your client?" he asked.

"Yeah, we investigated too."

"And?"

"I don't think he did it. His heart was too jumbled to make out much more than that," Then after another moment she added, "I don't know if I can defend him. I mean, I know he's not guilty of killing anyone but-"

"But nothing, Athena. Your first job is to your client, don't make him suffer because you think he has something to do with this," Apollo said, "Have you even asked him if he had a hand in the kidnapping?"

"No."

"Then ask him. Don't make the same mistake I did with you when Clay was murdered. Ask him and find out, then give his trial your all ok?"

"Ok. Apollo, thanks," Athena let out a quiet sniffle before another one, and another, soon she was sobbing.

"Thena, it's going to be ok. I trust you."

"It's not that," She said her breath hitching, "It's just. Here I am, safe and your there in who knows how much danger and you're the one comforting me. I should be stronger, like you. I just-this whole thing it's wearing on me Apollo. I don't know how much more I can take."

Never in his life had Apollo wanted anything more than to be able to put his arms around her right then. He had to shove the frustration deep inside of him before he could say anything else.

"Athena, it's comfort enough to hear your voice, besides, it's my job to make sure you're ready for your trial tomorrow, junior member," He tagged the last words on playfully, praying it would do something to break through her despair.

"I'm not junior anymore, Mr. Wright is even letting me take lead on the case," She argued, her competitive spirit rising up.

"Oh really? I hope your prosecutor goes easy on you then. Didn't Phoenix have to save you the last time you took lead on a case?" he teased.

"Maybe you think you could do better from there?" she shot back.

"I think I'm up to the challenge, how hard can it be?" Apollo joked.

"I think that bump to your head scrambled your brains," Athena said, a trace of a smile in her voice.

Score one for Apollo, at least he'd gotten her to relax.

"If it did I'd better get some sleep, and so should you," He said, before adding "You're still at the office aren't you? The couch pulls out into a bed you know."

"How'd you know where I was?" Athena asked.

"It's where I'd be."

"Well, for your information I already had the bed pulled out, and I was halfway asleep before you so rudely called me," Even Apollo could hear the lie in that statement. Athena had been wide awake when he'd first spoken up.

"Really? Then let me make it up to you," He said, "How about I tell you a bedtime story?"

"Those are for kids."

"Not this one, it's a magic story. One that will help you sleep no matter what's going on."

"Where did you learn such a story?" Athena asked, "Not from Trucy I hope."

Apollo chuckled lightly, "Even Trucy doesn't know this one. They used to tell it to us at the orphanage when someone was having a really bad night."

"If it's really that good then I'll take it,"

"First I want you to get comfortable and close your eyes."

"How come?" she asked.

"It's part of the magic. Did you do it?" he said.

"Yes" She said her voice a whisper.

"Once upon a time there was a king and queen who wished desperately to have a daughter. They wished until one day their wish came true and the queen had a beautiful baby girl. The king was so overjoyed that he threw a great ball in honor of his daughter and invited everyone in the land. Everyone except his sister, a wicked witch who'd been banished from the land long ago. Somehow his sister heard of the ball and came anyway. When all the people were giving gifts to the baby the witch placed a curse on the girl, saying that she'd be as light as air all her life. The king and the queen thought nothing of the curse until their baby began to float away. Up, up, up, she floated and the kingdom was in a panic trying and get her to stay down. Over the years they tried everything to keep the princess from floating, and the only thing that seemed to work was when she went swimming in the pond outside the castle. She would spend hours in the pond, finally at equal weight with something."

Apollo paused his story to see if Athena was still listening.

"Go on," Her words came out slow and sleepy.

"The king's wicked sister heard about her niece's newfound joy in the pond and swore to end it, if it was the last thing she ever did. So she placed a curse on the pond and opened up a hole it it's bottom, one that would empty it out and never allow it to fill back up unless a single person was willing to plug up the hole using his own body, and let the lake fill up."

"No," Athena gasped.

"Yes," Apollo whispered, "Now hush, I'm getting to the good part."

"The king and queen searched far and wide for someone who would be willing to give up their life so that the princess could have joy again, and at last they found one young man who was willing to do it. The young man had fallen in love with the princess, you see. He'd been one of the ones to help her when she wanted to go out, and he'd seen how much she loved the lake, and so he offered his life in exchange for her happiness. The princess, moved by the young man's sacrifice offered to stay by his side until the pond had filled completely, and so together they waited for the pond to fill up."

Apollo stopped again and he could hear Athena shift through the speaker. They stayed silent for a few minutes before, "What happened next? How does the story end?"

Apollo smiled softly, "That, is a story for another time. How about I finish the story after the trial tomorrow?"

Athena yawned, "Ok, tomorrow then," She said her voice trailing off into sleep.

"Tomorrow," Apollo promised.

* * *

For those curious the story Apollo is telling Athena is not one I've come up with, it's a summarization (and slightly altered version of) of a fairy tale known as The Light Princess by George MacDonald. Anyway, this chapter was waaaay longer than my previous ones, but I felt like it all had to go together.

As always, thanks for reading.


	8. Impossible Turnabout: Trial Pt 1

Guys this chapter took me forever to write, because apparently even when you've planned a trial, writing it isn't as easy as it seems. I found myself stuck at one moment and had to re-evaluate the whole chapter. Anyway, here it is, in it's finished state. I hope you enjoy!

And thanks again to all my reviewers, followers, and fans.

Extra note…I would have been done with this chapter earlier but there was a particular announcement that had me distracted…*cough cough AA6 news anyone?*

* * *

 **Impossible Turnabout: Trial Part 1**

Athena paced the lobby her palms sweaty and her heart racing. She kept thinking back to her conversation with Apollo the night before, she'd only gotten to sleep because of his voice in her ear, gentle, comforting, familiar Apollo. The silly lawyer had even told her a bedtime story, one he hadn't finished. She had to win if not to hear the end of the story, but to see his face again.

"I'm Athena Cykes and I'm fine!" she shouted the familiar words working like magic to still her heart. The worry was still there, but there was a sense of confidence as well. She could do this, she could win.

"I hope for your boyfriend's sake that you're as prepared as you sound, Miss Cykes."

This time Athena didn't jump. She'd been expecting this. There was no way the trial would have started without the kidnapper having contacted her. He had to give her final instructions after all.

"I hope your equally ready to release Apollo when this is all over." she said.

There was a light chuckle on the other end, "I told you Miss Cykes. I'm not a bad man, I'll be true to my word."

"I hope so, because if not, I promise you I will find you and make you pay for everything you've put us through."

"I like this sudden bout of bravado, Miss Cykes. I hope you take it into the courtroom with you. Speaking of the courtroom, I'm afraid to say I won't be there to watch you preform."

"Your too chicken to come see the outcome of this whole thing? I'm a little disappointed," Athena said crossing her arms.

"A chicken I am not, Miss Cykes. You haven't forgotten about the stakes I raised yesterday have you? Apollo and I will be tuning into the entire trial from a very special place."

Athena hadn't forgotten, how could she when not only Apollo's but possibly hundreds of lives were on the line?

"Why would you be with him? You're not going suicide bomber are you?"

"Not at all Miss Cykes. In fact I'm sticking by your boyfriend to keep you motivated through the whole trial."

Athena was getting really irritated by this guy's constant upping of the stakes, "What are you some kind of compulsive gambler? Can't you just leave things be?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot. I have a very special interest in this case and can't afford to leave anything to chance."

This was news to Athena, she wondered yet again why this trial was so important, and what stakes this kidnapper had in the whole thing.

"You and your boss have a tendency to misfire in court. You might eventually get results but it's often because of trial and error. This trial is too important for that, so along with any penalties the judge is going to give you I've decided on a penalty system of my own. Every time you get a penalty or the defense gets a point in their favor I'm going to give Apollo a shock."

Then Athena heard something she never hoped to hear again. A scream tore through the speaker, every ounce of pain, fear, and sadness poured out of Apollo to her ears and her heart. His heart was screaming louder than his voice, all the pain and fear he'd kept hidden from her the night before came out in that one unannounced syllable. Then before she could respond his cry cut off leaving behind an all to empty silence.

"You monster!" Widget spoke the words where Athena couldn't. She was so furious she couldn't get the words out. She wanted to curse him, and tear him apart with her words, but her fury was too raw.

"Think before you speak, Miss Cykes. You are in a courthouse. Good luck today," Then the speaker cut off.

"Athena?"

She didn't want to explain the rest of the situation, it would only trouble everyone else so she scrubbed her face of any tears she'd shed and tried to screw a smile onto her features before turning to find Trucy.

"Hey Truce. You ready for today?"

"Yeah, are you ok?" Trucy asked.

Athena nodded, "I'm fine. A little nervous but I'm fine."

Trucy smiled, "You sound like Apollo."

"I do don't I? Hey, where's Mr. Nick?" Athena glanced around the lobby for any sign of her boss.

"Daddy's with Miles. They were talking about what to do after the trial," Trucy said.

After the trial? Athena's thoughts so far had been focused on the trial itself, the only aspect of 'after' that was in any way important to her was seeing Apollo safe and sound. All she wanted was to be able to hold him and hear his voice, not through some speaker in her ear, but close enough to rest her head against his chest and _feel_ him speak.

Right now, everything hurt when she thought about him, and she knew that if she could only be with him, see him safe that it would stop. Her heart would race at the thought of his smile instead of the thought of him in danger, and her palms would get sweaty when she was nervous to see him instead of nervous about his life.

Being without him these past few days has been heart wrenching and she had to get the chance to tell him how she felt. After this she would, she promised herself. And then no matter his response, she'd at least have said it and she wouldn't have this nagging sense of regret she felt.

"Hey look, there he is. He's talking with Mr. Journeyman now." Trucy said pointing.

Sure enough Phoenix was standing a little way away from them talking with their client. The older man was scowling and had his arms crossed.

"Good, I can talk to them both. Thanks Truce."

"Mr. Journeyman." Athena called and walked over.

"Spunky! It's good to see you." Clive said with a grin.

'Spunky?' Athena questioned, "Mr. Journeyman, I have one last question for you. And I know it's going to sound a little weird, but hear me out ok?"

"This is about your friend isn't it?" Clive said, "Your boss filled me in."

"Mr. Wright!" Athena turned to him.

He shook his head, "I had to ask, besides you were about to do the same thing."

"It's despicable." Clive said.

"Sir?" Athena asked.

Clive adjusted his bowtie, "What those men did to your friend. If I could get my hands on them, I'd teach them a lesson or two."

Athena listened carefully, probably more than she'd ever done in her life to the sound of his heart. There was anger and sadness in his words, but there was also something deeper, something that confused her.

"I wrote a story on a kidnapping one time," This time there was nothing but sorrow in his heart, "Worst thing I've ever had to write, the things that family went through. No you can trust me Spunky, I had nothing to do with your friend, and wouldn't 'ave even if they'd asked me."

"I believe you Mr. Journeyman. Thank you for understanding," Athena said, "Now, let's get you cleared of all suspicion today," She grinned and gave him a peace sign.

"If you do I'll be sure to write about it. Front page news, trial of the century!" Clive said.

"I don't know about all that, but we will work to make sure you get the verdict you deserve," Phoenix said.

"Oh, Mr. Wright, what did Edgeworth have to say? Trucy told me you were talking with him. Did he tell you who's prosecuting?" Athena asked.

Phoenix nodded, "It's Prosecutor Blackquill."

"S-simon? He's the prosecutor?" Athena gasped, her hands going to her cheeks.

"We haven't got a chance," Widget cried.

"Come on, Athena, we'll do fine. Prosecutor Blackquill isn't one to allow a false charge stand," Phoenix said.

Athena nodded, "You're right."

Simon was the kind of guy who looked for the truth over a victory, but he also didn't pull any punches. He came at any defense attorney with all he had, took no prisoners, and he had no idea that every time he struck a blow, Apollo would pay for it.

"Mr. Wright, we have to do our best today," Athena said.

"We will," Phoenix nodded.

"The trial of Clive S. Journeyman will now begin," The judge announced once everyone was prepared.

"The defense is ready your Honor," Athena said.

"Miss Cykes, You're taking lead today?" The Judge asked.

She nodded, "I've got a special interest in this case."

"Are you unhappy that he didn't mention you in his article? I have to say, I was a little disappointed that I wasn't highlighted," The Judge said.

Athena sighed, "That's not it," She said.

"Hmph. Are we here to have a trial or a social gathering?" Simon said turning to face them, Taka resting on his shoulder.

"Of course. The opening statement if you will, Prosecutor, or would you rather me do it?" The Judge asked.

Simon shook his head, "I will handle it this time Your Baldness. The victim's name was Victor Tam a writer for the Inklings newspaper. During a late night meeting with the defendant, fellow journalist Clive S. Journeyman he died from poison ingested from his chili. Clive was arrested for the murder of Victor because his prints were found on the bottle of poison, not only that but the victim wrote out Clive's name in chili just before he died."

The Judge nodded, "That seems pretty conclusive."

"We also have an eye witness who saw the murder take place," Simon continued.

"Really?" The Judge said, "This defendant seems to have a lot going against them, it's a wonder you chose to take lead on this case Miss Cykes."

"Like I said, I've got my reasons, could we call the witness forward please?" Athena said.

Ray was brought forward to the witness stand and smiled, "Hello everyone."

"Witness, your name and occupation if you will?" Simon said.

"The name's Ray Henge. I'm a talent scout."

"A talent scout, you say? What kind of talent exactly? I've always fancied myself quite the actor you know," The Judge said.

"You're Honor. I don't think this is this really the best time to make a pitch," Phoenix said with a frown.

"Oh, yes of course. Then, your testimony if you will Mr. Henge. Please tell us what you saw on the night of the murder."

Ray nodded and began, "I was seated on the other side of the room from the victim and Mr. Journeyman. They were having some kind of meeting, only after they got their food they began to argue about something. After a while one of the men left for the restroom. While he was gone I saw the other man reach over and pour something from a small vial into the other man's food."

"The evidence is stacked against your client Cykes-dono. I hope your cross examination is fruitful," Simon said.

There was something in his voice and heart that told Athena he was rooting for her. He'd never say it out loud, but Athena was sure he'd taken this case so he could help her in whatever way he could.

"Oh, it will be," Athena crossed her arms, 'Just as soon as I find a hole in his statement that is.' she thought to herself.

"Then you may begin your cross examination of the witness," The Judge said.

* * *

"Mr. Henge, you said the men were arguing, did you happen to hear what the argument was about?"

Apollo grit his teeth together, from the sound of things this trial was going to be difficult for Athena. Things weren't much better for him, not with psyco-boss going all electro shock therapy. What was worse was that he couldn't give Athena any advice, if he tried he'd been promised an extra shock.

His only consolation was that Phoenix was with her. Since Phoenix got his badge back he'd become more like the hero Apollo had idolized as a child, and less manipulative than he'd been the first year Apollo had worked for him. He still had moments where Apollo found himself unable to trust him, but today he knew he couldn't ask for anyone better than the comeback king himself to be by Athena's side.

"Mr. Henge, you said the men were arguing, did you happen to hear what the argument was about?"

Apollo wondered if Athena knew he could hear her earring as she played with it. It made a soft swishing sound, clinking every time her fingernail brushed it.

"I'm afraid I couldn't hear them well. I was on the other side of the restaurant," There was something about the witness that seemed off to Apollo, if he'd seen the man put poison into the other man's bowl then why hadn't he warned him? Any respectable person would have at least done something.

"And being that far away, is it possible you could have gotten the men mixed up? I'm sure you didn't have a clear view of both of them," Athena was asking.

"Well I couldn't see the victim, his back was facing me. But I can tell you without a doubt that the man who poisoned his food was that man there," Ray said.

"Is there a point to this line of questioning Cykes-dono? Or are you simply stalling for time already? It's obvious from the security footage that there were only three men in that restaurant that night."

And there was Simon, one of the few prosecutors Apollo knew would do anything to make sure the truth was brought to light in a case. Right now he wished for once the samurai prosecutor would keep his mouth shut, but there was no way he knew the finer details of the kidnapping.

"That's a point for the prosecution, Miss Cykes," The boss said and clicked on the wand he'd used on Apollo earlier.

Apollo prepared himself as best as he could, and even though he had an idea of what it was going to feel like he was unable to hold back another scream as the electricity rushed through him. He clamped his mouth shut, refusing to let Athena hear any more of his pain. The electricity stopped at last and he could breathe.

There was a rush of breath from the headphone and Apollo realized that Athena had let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to let her suffer any more, he couldn't. He knew what was coming now, and he knew he could keep himself from making too much noise. He wasn't going to let the boss-psyco win.

* * *

"What security footage?" The Judge asked, bringing the world back into focus for Athena. He was looking at her, but she couldn't find the words to answer him.

"Miss Cykes?" The Judge asked.

"Hmpf, have you forgotten already Cykes-dono?" Simon said giving her a look that had nothing to do with his question, there was worry in his eyes and Athena gave him a pressed smile, after a moment he continued, "We pulled footage from the night of the murder showing the men in the room."

"Why wasn't this presented earlier? If it shows the crime then it's important evidence," The Judge asked.

Simon shook his head, "It is of little use to us. The footage in question only starts after the victim has already died. The rest of the recording consists of a football game."

"This is a restaurant we are talking about correct? Why would they record a football game?"

"I believe they are Chargers fans, Your Baldness," Simon said.

The Judge smiled, "I love the Chargers, did you see their last game? What a turnaround."

"I find the sport dull. An inmate once tried to convince me of its importance, but he was an inmate because of the sport so I saw no reason to believe him."

"I'm not sure I want to know the context of that one," Phoenix shuddered.

Athena grimaced, "Do you think we could get back to the trial?"

"You mean get back to your stumbling attempt to find a hole in the witness's testimony?" Simon asked as he scratched Taka's chin. The bird closed its eyes and cooed contentedly.

"It's not an attempt," Athena said.

Simon shook his head, "It is, Cykes-Dono. I suggest you try a different line of questioning."

"I agree, I don't see where this is going," The Judge said.

Athena was at a loss for words. She knew she'd been onto something, she just wasn't sure how to get there. Her mind and heart were still filled with Apollo's scream. She'd thought that the brief sports discussion had been enough time for her to get her mind back on track, but his scream was still echoing in her head.

"Mr. Henge, could you elaborate a little more on what happened after the victim ingested the poison?" Phoenix spoke up, he glanced over at Athena who nodded.

"I don't see how it's important, but if you insist, sure. I can understand wanting to get the whole story. As soon as the victim passed out the other man jumped up from his seat and started pacing the room, he seemed panicked. When he didn't make a move to call anyone I took it upon myself to call the police. After I reported the incident I left the restaurant. I didn't want to be involved after that."

"Are you Mr. Journeyman just paced the room? He didn't call anyone or leave?" Athena asked.

"I thought it was strange too, why murder someone and then stay until the police arrive to arrest you?" Ray said.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that statement Mr. Henge?" Phoenix asked.

Ray tugged at the sleeve of his jacked and tilted his head at Phoenix, "I said it was strange that he stayed until the police arrived. I mean I wouldn't stick around to get arrested."

This time Athena grinned, "Boss, you're the best," She cheered, Widget glowing green, "Mr. Henge, unless you're a magician I find your statement a little impossible."

"W-what do you mean?" Ray said, tugging again at his sleeve.

"Could you tell me how it's possible for you to have both left right after you called the police and have stayed long enough to see Mr. Journeyman get arrested? I thought you said that you didn't want to get involved."

"I-I didn't."

"You didn't what? See the arrest or want to get involved? Because from the look of things you did both. Added to that, how exactly did you know that the container used to carry the poison was a vial? That's a pretty specific memory for a man who saw everything go down from across a room," Athena asked crossing her arms.

"One psyche-lock down," Phoenix leaned over and whispered to her, making Athena's grin grow.

"A vial has a very unique build, it's not hard to miss," Ray said.

"Objection, that vial is tiny Mr. Henge. It was missed by the police on their first search of the building, how could you have seen it, unless of course you were the one who used it," Phoenix said.

"Silence. Wright-dono, you forget it was not the witness's fingerprints on the vial, but your clients," Simon said crossing one arm and tapping his head with his other.

"There are a number of reasons those prints could have gotten onto the bottle, the same can be said for why Ray's prints are missing," Athena argued.

"Objection!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Ray who stood with his arms crossed, "I don't see why any of this matters. I don't have a motive. That man," he pointed at Clive, "Now he has a motive, I overheard their argument."

"But you just said you were too far away to hear what they're saying," Athena said.

Ray shrugged, "I didn't want to have to smear Mr. Journeyman's name any more than what's already happened."

"I'm not sure that's true, Mr. Henge I'm hearing a lot of mixed signals from your heart, which could be the reason you keep getting things mistaken. Your Honor, would you mind if I held a quick therapy session while he testifies?" Athena said.

The Judge nodded, "I see no problem with that."

"Thanks," Athena tapped Widget and pulled up the mood matrix, "Go ahead and give us your testimony Mr. Henge. What did you overhear that night?"

"Fine. That night I overheard them arguing. The victim, his name was Victor? He claimed that Mr. Journeyman had cheated him out of a front page article. Victor said that Mr. Journeyman had paid off their boss in order to get his piece put on top. And he said he had proof."

Athena paid close attention to the mood matrix the entire time he spoke, "Mr. Henge, you seemed really angry when you were talking about Victor being cheated. Why is that? You have no connection with either of these men correct?"

"Right," Ray said, "I was angry because I couldn't believe the corruption in the newspapers. You would think that the best writing would get chosen instead of the writing of someone willing to make a pay off for fame."

Athena shook her head, "I'm not sure about that Mr. Henge. Your anger, it's not directed at the papers, it seems like you've directed it at Mr. Journeyman. Why is that?"

"Why?" Ray said, "Because he's a no good two timing cheater that's why," He tugged on his sleeve again before crossing his arms, uncrossing them and repeating the gesture.

"So you were angry with Mr. Journeyman. Why is that Mr. Henge? You don't know him, you've said so yourself. So what's your deal?" Athena asked.

Ray looked away from them, as if having an internal argument with himself. While he decided what to say Phoenix tapped Athena, "There's another one about to break, and there it is," Phoenix smiled.

"Fine. I confess. I knew Victor. In fact, he was a good friend of mine. Before the meeting he told me about Clive's betrayal and asked me to come to the restaurant to keep an eye on him. He wanted to expose Clive in the biggest way possible."

"The biggest way possible? I find that hard to believe, I mean the Hog's Head isn't exactly the most popular place in town. How was that in any way big?" Phoenix asked.

"He was going to get him to confess on tape," Ray said.

Athena shook her head, "There was no tape or tape recorder found anywhere on the premises."

"While you are correct Cykes-dono, I still see no evidence on your part to prove that your client did not kill the victim. All we've come up with so far is a viable motive for your Mr. Journeyman to have killed Victor."

"I'm afraid he's right," The Judge said, "If you can't come up with some evidence to prove that your client did not kill the victim I will have to issue my verdict."

Athena couldn't breathe, she knew what was coming and reached out for the only thing she could, Phoenix's hand. She gripped it as Apollo's muted scream filled her ear, he was holding back, she could tell. Why was he so good to her even when in pain? She squeezed Phoenix's hand even harder, hoping to relieve some of the pain in her heart.

"Your Honor? If we could have a short recess, please? I'm afraid the defense needs to regroup," Phoenix said.

"This is highly unusual Mr. Wright," The Judge reprimanded.

"I don't have a problem with it," Simon said, "Let them have their moment to regroup. You can take this opportunity to pitch your acting idea to the witness."

"Oh! That is an excellent idea," The Judge said, "Alright, I'll approve a ten-minute recess, but let me be frank with you Mr. Wright, if you or your partner cannot provide us with some sort of proof I will have to give my verdict."

"Of course, Your Honor. Thank you," Phoenix said.

He led Athena out of the courtroom and into the lobby, helping her sit on one of the couches, "Athena, what's wrong? Is it Apollo?"

She nodded, "We have to do better Mr. Wright. Every time we make a mistake, Apollo- he-" She lost the words.

"We can do this, Athena. We just have to figure out how to crack the witness. He's got something big to do with this, and we're getting close. We've already broken two of his psyche-locks, the rest should be cake from here."

Athena nodded, "Right. And you know what? Something's been bugging me for a while now. Every time he speaks Ray has joy coming from his heart, as if he's enjoying every minute of this case."

"That doesn't make sense. He shouldn't be enjoying this that much, his friend is dead after all. He should be sad about that, no matter how happy he is to see his friend brought to justice," Phoenix said.

"The only reason a man like that would be so happy is if he planned this," Clive said coming towards them, "I've got something I need to say."

"What is it?" Phoenix asked.

"That witness in there? He's a phony," Clive scowled.

"Nani?!" Athena jumped to her feet, "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said Spunky. The man behind the witness stand isn't the same guy who was at the bar that night." Clive crossed his arms, "There was something off about him when I saw him, and only now have I realized what it was. The other guy had a mole, here," He pointed to his right cheek, "Although, the witness does look familiar. Maybe he's a plant. The last part of Vic's plan to ruin me."

"A mole?" Phoenix said, "Mr. Wright do you have the security footage?"

Athena nodded and pulled it up on Widget, "Here," They watched it, and Athena zoomed in on the third man's face, "There it is! A mole."

"How did we miss that?" Phoenix shook his head, "Thank you Mr. Journeyman I think you've just broken our case."

"Mr. Wright, are you thinking what I'm thinking? The reason Rey's so happy about this trial, the strange familiarity he has with the case, I think they all add up."

Phoenix nodded, "They do, unfortunately we don't have any proof."

"I think that's where I come in, Daddy," Trucy said bounding over.

"Trucy? What are you doing here? I thought you were watching from the gallery?" Phoenix asked.

"I was, but this weird white mark on the witness's sleeve reminded me of something and I had to make a call. Ema never got back to us about the powder found at the crime scene and I wanted to know why," Trucy said bouncing, "And guess what, Daddy? Guess what?"

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"She said it didn't match the poison. She faxed me this information and told me to make sure you got it," Trucy gave him a folded sheet.

Phoenix opened it, read for a moment and grinned, "Athena this is it. We've got him," He showed her the paper and Athena almost jumped for joy, they were going to be able to save Apollo.

"Take that false evidence! We've got the real stuff," She pounded a fist into her palm.

* * *

And that's it! The rest of the trial will wrap up with the next chapter. I was hoping to make this all one chapter, but I realized I needed to cut it down to a manageable length to read. The good news is that I already have 4 pages written of the next chapter, so less of a wait between chapters!

Anyway, thanks for reading. Let me know what you think of the trial. They are absolute monsters to write.


	9. Impossible Turnabout: Trial Pt 2

Ok, so I really meant to have this chapter out yesterday. Unluckily for me I did some yard work and ended up with a severe allergic reaction to something outside, which left me with little desire to do anything but sleep, but I've finally gotten this chapter written and I hope you guys like where I went with it.

Thank you, thank you, and thank you to my readers, reviewers, followers, and everyone looking at this chapter. You guys keep me writing.

* * *

 **Impossible Turnabout: Trial Part 2**

"Well Miss Cykes? Do you have evidence to prove to this court that your client is not the murderer?" The Judge said after court reconvened.

Athena nodded, "I do."

"Then please present your evidence," The Judge said.

Athena glanced at Simon who was giving her a wary look. She gave him a thumbs up before starting, "If I could direct the court to this piece of footage," She said pulling up the security tape.

"Hold it! We've already come to the conclusion that this tape is worthless," Simon said.

"That's what you thought," Athena said, "But in fact, it's a vital piece of evidence. If I could direct your attention to the witness, you'll notice a mole on his cheek," Athena zoomed the image in and highlighted the man's cheek.

"He does have a mole, but I'm afraid I don't understand Miss Cykes, what does this have to do with the case?" The Judge said.

"It has everything your Honor. If you'll take a look at our witness, you'll notice he's missing a very important and not easy to hide feature," Athena said.

All eyes turned to Ray who hastily threw his hand over his cheek.

"Witness, remove your hand, or I will be happy to do it for you, with my sword," Simon said.

Ray gulped and moved his hand, revealing a cheek free of moles or any other blemishes, "I-I don't see why a mole matters," He said.

"It is the proof that you are not who you say you are Mr. Ray. You're an impersonator of the witness, and if my logic is correct you are also the very victim we are here today about."

"What?!" Simon almost leaped back, his hand going to his chest, "Cykes-dono explain."

"Yes, I'd like an explanation as well," The Judge said, "This is a very serious accusation you've laid against the witness."

"Mr. Henge, or should I say Mr. Tam, you said it yourself earlier. You wanted to ruin Mr. Journeyman in the most public way possible," Athena said, "What better stage to ruin a person's reputation than the courts? And what better revenge than getting your enemy found guilty for murder?"

Ray crossed his arms, "Prove it then. Show me proof that it was me in that video, dead on the table."

"Alright," Athena said pulling the video back up, "Take note of the victim's jacket, does it look familiar to anyone else in this room?" she said, "It's the same as the one you're wearing Mr. Henge."

"So? This isn't a custom made jacket, I bought it at a clothing store, they were selling hundreds just like it," Ray said.

"But not every jacket has that white streak on the left arm," Athena said pointing to his jacket.

"What does that have to do with this? So I brushed up against something white, so what?" Ray slammed his fists against the podium.

"I have here the results of a test run by Detective Skye. At the scene of the crime we discovered traces of white powder where the victim's arm lay, the same arm Ray's jacket is marked on. The tests show that this powder, which we thought was more poison was in fact a special drug used to induce a state of temporary death. I suggest we have the jacket tested to see if it's a match," Athena said, and the crowd went wild.

"Order! Order in the court! Bailiff! I want that jacket tested!" The Judge said.

Ray began to laugh, a maniac high pitched laugh as the bailiff took his jacket from him. Ray continued to laugh as a rush test was done on his jacket.

During the wait Athena could hear a familiar chuckle from the earbud, "Good job Miss Cykes. I didn't expect you to discover Victor's little secret. I have to say I'm a little disappointed that you didn't use the evidence I provided you. It would have made this trial so much shorter and saved us all time."

"You told me to get a not guilty verdict, you didn't require me to use the evidence," Athena whispered not wanting to alert the rest of the court.

"I know, I did say that. But I can't help but feel a little cheated, sure you proved your client innocent of murder and all but, I really wanted that evidence used. I feel like I need something to make up for my disappointment."

"You promised to let Apollo go," Athena hissed.

"I'll keep that promise, just as soon as the Judge announces the verdict. Until then, I think I'll make the time worth my while."

"Don't hurt him," Her plea came too late as she heard another strangled cry from Apollo, he cut it off as quickly as he could but the man zapped him again. This time he yelled in earnest unprepared for the second bout of electricity so soon after the first.

Athena wasn't sure he could take much more, when Taka finally flew in with the results.

"It's conclusive Your Baldness, the powder is a match," Simon said.

"Of course they are, I'm not actually dead and this is my coat!" Ray cried and tore at his hair, the piece coming off to reveal curly brown hair underneath, "I don't understand it?! How did you figure it out? Tell me how?! They promised me that you wouldn't know! They promised me my revenge!"

The Judge shook his head and Victor was led off by a bailiff, "I guess now is the best time for me to give my verdict. Clive S. Journeyman is not guilty."

"Tell me where he is. Now," Athena demanded as the confetti shot in the air around her.

"Before you go running off to help your friend I suggest you take down the code to unlock his vest. Or do you want to accidentally blow yourselves up?"

"Fine. What is it?" Athena grumbled pulling up Widget's display.

"23455998. Got it?"

Athena punched in the numbers as he said them, "Yes, now tell me."

"You'll find your boyfriend in the courthouses Defendant lobby number 2 connected with courtroom number 3."

"Athena?" Phoenix said looking at her, waiting for her to tell him where Apollo was.

"Defendant lobby 2," She shouted as she ran out of the courtroom, her heart pounding in her chest. The courthouse? He'd been here the entire trial and she hadn't known at all. She didn't have time to cope with the disbelief flooding her, he'd been under her nose and she hadn't known. How could she not have known? She's felt such a connection with him the entire time he was gone, like their souls were tied together and somehow he'd been brought into the courthouse and tortured just feet from where she was.

She pushed past the crowds of people quickly filling the halls, shoving her way when no one moved fast enough. Her only thoughts on Apollo. She burst into the hallway connecting the defendant lobbies with the main lobby and her eyes scanned for door number 2. The door was covered with a sign reading:

 _Lobby Under Repair. Please use Lobby Number 1 until further notice._

Ignoring the sign, she threw the door open and ran inside. Everything in the room was covered in sheets and there was no sign of Apollo, "Apollo! Where are you?!" she yelled, desperate.

"H-hear! Athena I'm here!" his voice was raspy from all the screaming, but still clear and most importantly coming from the room and not her the earbud.

She ran around the large covered table and found him, lying on his side and shaking. Just the sight of the bomb pack strapped to his chest made her stomach lurch. She fell to her knees and pulled the blindfold from his eyes.

"Athena," The relief in his voice mirrored her own.

"Give me a second and I'll have you out of those," Athena said reaching around him to untie his wrists. He groaned as she helped him to sit up and punched the code in onto the pad on his chest, yanking the pack off and setting it aside.

Athena reached out to touch Apollo's cheek tracing the bruise there, "You look terrible," She said choking out a laugh.

"I could say the same about you," He said the ghost of a smile on his face, "Look at those bags under your eyes. Did my story not work?"

"Not when you didn't finish it. I stayed up all night trying to figure out how it ended," Athena teased.

Apollo's bracelet tingled, at her light lie and he was reminded of something important, "Athena, do you have an evidence bag on you?"

"An evidence bag? Yes, why?" she always kept a few on her in case they needed them, it was something Apollo himself had taught her, always be prepared.

Apollo used the edge of his shirt to pull his bracelet off and unpin his attorney's badge, "Hold it open for me please?" he said and dropped the two items inside.

"What are you doing?" Athena gasped.

"They've got prints on them. Prints from some of the guys who kidnapped me," Apollo said taking the bag from her and zipping it closed.

Athena laughed and threw her arms around him, "You were working while kidnapped, why does that not surprise me?"

He chuckled, his chest vibrating against hers, "I couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I?" he asked slipping his arms around her, returning the hug.

They sat there for a moment holding each other, before Athena pulled back a little to look him over again, "You're really here," Athena said, her hand going a second time to his face and tracing each and every bruise and cut.

"Your safe and really, really here," She couldn't stop the tears of joy suddenly spilling down her face. There were so many times over the past few days that she'd had to force herself not to think the worst, that she'd never see him again, and here he was with her. He was safe and she never wanted to leave his side again, just to make sure he always stayed that way.

Apollo pulled her back into him, tucking her head into his chest, "Athena," he said moving a hand to rub circles in her back, "It's alright, I'm fine. Your fine, we're both fine."

"Keep talking please." She murmured into his chest.

Traces of hair gel and the last remnants of whatever cologne he'd put on before all this started teased her nose, even as beaten and bruised as he was he still smelled like Apollo.

"Why?"

"Your heart's voice is so peaceful, so different than it's been lately." She said snuggling a little closer to him.

"Well that's because of you, Tiger."

"Me? I didn't do anything. You're the one who's been so brave."

Apollo laughed, "I was stuck playing hostage. You on the other hand, were amazing. You both investigated an impossible murder and got your client off the hook, all while dealing with my mess. That's bravery."

Athena pulled away from him, "Don't you dare sell yourself short Justice. I heard what you did."

He frowned, "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. You-" She was cut off when footsteps pounded to the door and a voice called.

"Athena? Apollo? Are you guys in here?" It was Phoenix and he sounded out of breath.

"Mr. Wright, we're over here, behind the table," Athena answered.

"Great. Miles! In here, she's found him!" Phoenix called over his shoulder before ducking into the room and coming around to find them.

"Hey Mr. Wright," Apollo grinned up at him, "Did Athena forget to tell you where to find me?"

Phoenix frowned, "She mentioned a lobby, just not which court it was connected to. Athena, do you know how many lobbies are in this court?"

"I'm sorry, I panicked. Miles is here?" Athena asked.

He nodded, "He was watching from the gallery. As soon as the trial was over he met me in the courtroom. He's got paramedics on their way now, they were just waiting for the exact location."

"Paramedics sound almost as good as a hot shower right about now," Apollo sighed.

Phoenix smiled down at Apollo, "I'm glad you're alright. How are you feeling?"

Apollo shrugged, "It's not every day you get a couple hundred volts to the chest, suffice it to say, I've been better."

"Volts?" Phoenix gasped.

"I take it, Athena also forgot to mention that?" Apollo turned his gaze to Athena with a raised eyebrow.

"She didn't, though I'm kind of glad for it. I knew something was wrong during the trial, just not what," He shook his head.

"I didn't want you to have any added stress," Athena said.

Apollo took her hand in his, she'd gone through so much for everyone. Shouldering everything that had happened to him alone. He was sure she hadn't told Phoenix or Trucy half of what had happened, and he wished she had, just so the burden wouldn't have been on her shoulders alone. She'd never have done it, even if he'd asked. Athena wasn't one to burden others with extra weight, she'd shown that clearly in how she'd handled Simon's case. Taking on the weight of his freedom all on her own, until circumstances had forced her to let others help.

There were more footsteps at the door and Phoenix turned to wave them in. A trio of men in white scrubs arrived and there was the sound of something metallic being set up outside the door. Athena helped Apollo to stand and she and the men led him out to the hallway where Miles and a few others waited with a stretcher.

"A bed, that more than anything sounds nice," Apollo said as they helped him onto it.

Athena turned to one of the paramedics, "Can I go with him? I want to make sure he makes it safely."

"I'm sorry Miss, but we've been given strict orders that no one else should leave," The man said.

"By who?" Athena demanded, worry flooding her again. They couldn't take him, not now. Not after she'd just gotten back. She had to go with them, had to make sure Apollo was safe. She couldn't leave him.

"By me. I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you about the events of the past few days. It's better to get it done now while everything is still fresh in your mind," Miles said walking over.

"But Mr. Edgeworth-" Athena started to argue but Apollo interrupted her.

"It's fine, Athena. You won't even be able to see me for a while. I'm sure the doctors have to do a lot of tests and stuff,." He looked to one of the paramedics for confirmation and they nodded, "So come see me after Miles has spoken with you. I'm sure he'll even let you go first." Now he looked over to Edgeworth and gave him a pointed glare.

The Chief Prosecutor shrugged and smiled, "Of course, I won't keep her long."

Athena bit her lip but relented, "Fine, but I'll be the first to see you. Ok, Apollo? Don't let anyone else in."

He laughed, "I won't."

The two were led in different directions and Athena prepared herself for what she was sure was going to be a long questioning session.

"Oh, Mr. Edgeworth, Apollo had me bag these," She held the bag out to Miles who took it with a questioning glance.

"He said that they had fingerprints on them from some of the men who held him," She clarified.

Miles smiled and shook his head, "The lawyers at your firm truly are remarkable."

Athena grinned, "Would you expect anything less from Phoenix Wright's associates?"

"No, no I wouldn't."

As they walked side by side, a question occurred to Athena, "Mr. Edgeworth, do you know if they caught the guy? The one who was in the lobby with Apollo?"

Miles frowned, "I wasn't aware that there had been anyone in the room with Mr. Justice. I'll have men sweep it for prints, and we'll pay extra attention to the security footage coming in and out of the room."

"How come no one found them? I mean I know the room was 'under repair', but someone should have gone in at some point today, or at least heard Apollo."

"I believe the men who kidnapped your associate had intimate knowledge of the courthouse. There are very few people who know the lobbies are soundproof, which also explains your question of no one hearing anything from the room. Added to that they had to have an inside man to make sure the lobby itself had no one scheduled to work in it today."

"This is pretty big isn't it?" Athena said, "But we're going to catch them, right?"

Edgeworth nodded, "I will do everything in my power to make sure the men responsible are caught and brought to justice."

* * *

Athena sat through what felt like hours of Edgeworth questioning her. It felt a little like when she'd been interrogated by the police after she'd been arrested for Clay's murder, except the Chief Prosecutor was surprisingly gentle with his questions.

At last he released her to leave and even insisted on driving her, Trucy and Phoenix to the hospital. He wanted to check up on Apollo's condition and get an estimated time of when he'd be able to talk to the lawyer himself.

They navigated the hospital together and eventually made their way to Apollo's room. When they found him the nurse let them in since they were the closest to family Apollo had. He was asleep when they arrived.

Asleep or not, Athena was just happy to see him again. She couldn't get over the fact that he was back with them. The nightmare that had been the past few days had felt like it would never end, and to be so suddenly out of it was a weight Athena couldn't quite shake off. There were still things to be done, but for now she wanted to enjoy the gift that was Apollo's safe return.

After a while Phoenix spoke up, "Hey Trucy, why don't we head back to the office and get some extra things for Apollo? I'm sure when he wakes up he'll want some fresh clothes and maybe even some Steel Samurai video's to watch. Athena can stay and look after him for now."

Trucy nodded, "Alright, Polly's just going to be sleeping for a while anyway. Athena is there anything you want us to bring you?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks, Truce," Athena said.

After they'd left Athena turned her full attention on Apollo. She traced his cheek and jawline again with her hand and brushed a loose hair out of his face. All the gel had been washed out of his hair, leaving it loose and messy, and she couldn't help but think it was a good look for him. It softened his face a little and made him look younger, which was why he'd probably started gelling it in the first place. He was mistaken often enough for being a kid.

His quiet slumber was interrupted by a sudden groan, and a frown creased his face. All at once he began to thrash in his sleep, crying out as if he were in pain. Athena remembered one of the nurses warning them that he might have nightmares, but she hadn't believed her, not with Apollo sleeping as soundly as he'd been.

But now, Athena wished she'd remembered what the nurse had said to do if he had a nightmare, or even if the nurse had said anything at all. She squirmed in her chair unsure of what to do.

"Apollo, you're ok. It's fine," She said at last, hoping her words would help. She pressed the back of her hand against his forehead checking for fever and his own hand appeared from nowhere, to grip hers.

"-thena," He murmured, then almost at a shout, "No, don't! Please!"

"Apollo!" Athena gasped, she couldn't let this go on. A quick glance of the room told her no one else had entered since Phoenix and the others had left so she did the only thing that had ever worked to help calm her own nightmares.

She stood up from the chair, gingerly pulling her hand out of Apollo's grasp and climbed into the bed next to him. There wasn't a lot of room in the hospital bed, but there was enough for her to pull him close to her, tucking his head close to her chest.

She ran one hand through his hair as she whispered in his hear, "It's fine, it's ok. You're safe now. Everyone's safe now. Just rest, Apollo," Over and over until at last he quieted and calmed down. His arms unconsciously slipped around her and she felt her heartbeat and breathing match his own, gradually lulling her to sleep as well.

* * *

After they'd left the room, Phoenix and Edgeworth lingered outside of Apollo's room for a moment so that they could talk with the Doctor. Trucy was more intent on checking the gift shop for something for Apollo so she'd left them behind, with a "Find me later k?"

The doctor arrived shortly after and greeted them both.

"How's he doing?" Phoenix asked.

"He'll mend. There's no permanent damage as far as I can tell. As for his mental state, well this is always something difficult for patients to overcome, but with the right people around him I'm sure he'll recover quickly. The young bounce back much easier than the rest of us," The doctor said.

"When will I be able to speak with him?" Miles asked.

"That's hard to say, he'll be weak for a while. But after he's woken it'll be up to him to decide when he wants to talk to you. Remember Prosecutor, he has been through a lot," The doctor said.

Miles nodded, "I understand."

The doctor looked like he was about to say more, but then seemed to notice something in Apollo's room, "What on earth?"

Both Phoenix and Miles turned to look, Athena had gotten into the bed alongside Apollo and was saying something to him.

"This is highly irregular, I'm going to have to say something to her," The doctor said.

"If you'll hold on one moment sir," Miles said, "I suggest that if she's helping his situation that you leave them be."

"It's against policy," The doctor said.

Miles nodded, "I understand, although I do have one question, do you realize that that young woman was also the only one in contact with Mr. Justice the entire time he was incapacitated? She shouldered every moment of his pain and every bit of the blame for what happened to him. If they both can find some measure of comfort and rest together, why not allow it? Just this once."

The doctor took a step back away from the door, "I-I didn't know. Perhaps this one time." He said before nodding, "Yes this once I'll allow it. It's best for the patient after all. Good day gentlemen." He said before leaving.

"Wow, Miles. I didn't know you had it in you," Phoenix smiled.

"What?" Miles raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"A soft side," Phoenix said, "You did that for Athena right? Because you had to detain her earlier?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Wright. Now why don't we go find your daughter before she buys the entire gift shop on your dime."

Phoenix checked his pockets, "How does she always do that?" he said when he found his wallet missing.

"She is a magician, perhaps it's magic?" Miles said.

* * *

Apollo awoke for the first time in days comfortable, clean, and free to stay in bed as long as he pleased, something he was happy to continue especially if he never opened his eyes. Besides, he was required to stay in bed, if his last memories of the doctor were correct.

He shifted slightly and felt something warm push against him, that was surprising. He hadn't remembered anything in the bed beside himself. He opened his eyes to find a shock of red hair just below his chin. He pulled back and found himself tucked up against Athena.

He pulled a hand through her hair marveling at the young woman's tenacity. She always seemed to be there when he needed her most, especially over the past few days. How often had she shown up out of the blue? He'd thought he was done for when he'd been dragged off towards the van, and there she'd been. And when he'd been left alone after the trial? He'd had no idea if anyone would ever come for him, and yet she'd been there minutes later. Now he she was, as close as she could be, closer than was probably even allowed, with him in the hospital. Oh how he loved her.

He loved her? Yes, that's exactly what he felt for her. It's what he'd been feeling for a long time, he just hadn't had the guts to admit it. Unable to resist he placed a feather light kiss on her forehead.

She stirred and opened her eyes, blinking up at him, "Pollo?"

"Morning sleeping beauty," He grinned.

She smiled then looked him up and down, as if worried he'd been hurt while she'd been asleep, "Are you ok? How are you feeling?"

He laughed, "I'm fine, Athena. You've got to stop asking me that. The doctor said I'll make a full recovery."

The smile returned to her face, "That's good."

"I've been wondering, and don't think I'm not grateful, because I am. But how'd you get here?" he asked.

Athena yawned, "I told them we were engaged."

"What? Y-you did?" he'd not been expecting that.

Now it was her turn to laugh, "No silly, the let me in when Edgeworth demanded it. Would you have preferred I'd said I was engaged to you?"

"If you had, then this wouldn't seem too bad," he said before pulling her close and into a kiss.

It was just supposed to be a quick peck but Athena seemed to think otherwise because her hands wrapped around his head and pulled him back towards her, returning his kiss with a force he'd never expected.

"Thena, if we keep going we're going to attract an audience," He whispered after finally pulling away.

Breathless, Athena's face went red, "Ohmygosh your right," She said, before slipping out of the bed. She unruffled her clothes as best as she could before sitting back down on the chair by his bed.

All the while Apollo couldn't stop grinning, "Oh shut up." Athena said at last, her face still red.

"I didn't say anything," He said his grin widening.

"Maybe, but your heart did."

"I feel like I'm at a disadvantage without my bracelet. Maybe you'll go easy on me?" Apollo said.

"Not a chance, Justice," Athena grinned.

* * *

That's a wrap for this chapter! The next one will move us in to the final phase of my fanfic, who's the organization that had Apollo kidnapped? What are they after? Are they going to try something else? Will Phoenix and the other's be able to catch them? All that and more (more Apollo and Athena cuddling I mean) is yet to come.

Thanks for reading so far guys! I hope you're enjoying it.


	10. Turnabout Justice: Investigation Part 1

*looks at calendar and blushes* So I guess you're all wondering why it's taken me so long to write this chapter. I blame it on a midterm essay, life, and a tiny case of writer's block. Anyway, I promise to get back to writing on a regular basis again and finish up this fic in a reasonable amount of time. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed, and favorited this fic. Enjoy.

* * *

Apollo had almost fallen back asleep while Athena flipped through the TV channels when the door to the room burst open jolting Apollo back awake and startling Athena to the point where she dropped the remote, somehow clicking off the set in the process.

"Apollo! You're awake!" Trucy ran over to the other side of his bed and half jumped on the bed as she gave him a huge hug, she pulled him tight against her.

"Truce, I can't breathe," Apollo gasped and she pulled away. He grinned at her and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it off his face. Neither he nor Athena had been able to find any gel in the hospital and he'd been nursing the hope that Trucy and Phoenix would bring some.

Trucy threw her hands to her mouth at the sight of Apollo's wrist. It, like his other, was bandaged, his skin having been rubbed raw by his restraints.

"What? What's wrong?" the smile immediately fell from his face, worry replacing it.

"Trucy?" Athena asked.

She shook her head, still pressing her hands to her mouth, tears blinking at the edge of her eyes. Athena realized immediately what was wrong and pulled Phoenix out of the room, with a quiet, "Let's leave them alone for a bit?"

Apollo took Trucy's hands and pulled them towards him, "Truce, tell me what's wrong?"

Her lip quivered and she shook her head again, tears flowing freely now.

"Trucy, you know none of this was your fault right?" Apollo asked.

"But it was," She choked out between sobs.

Apollo had been afraid of this. As bright and seemingly unflappable as Trucy was Apollo knew she took things harder than she let on, especially when they concerned those she loved. She tried to protect and encourage everyone around her while avoiding what bothered her.

He'd hoped that Phoenix and Athena had been able to convince her that the past few days hadn't been her fault, but it seemed they hadn't.

Apollo shook his head, "No it wasn't."

"They were after me," Trucy sobbed.

Apollo let go of her hands and brushed a track of tears from face, "You were only their first choice, they would have taken anyone from the agency. Please don't cry, Truce, I'm just glad you're ok."

She sniffed and knuckled her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears, before wiping her face with the edge of her cloak, "So you're not mad at me? Y-you don't hate me for what happened?"

Apollo's face softened and he pulled her into a hug, "I could never be mad at you Truce, especially for something so out of both our controls."

She wrapped her arms around his middle and sobbed into his chest, "I-I was so w-wworried you would. I thought you'd never talk to me again."

"If I never talked to you again, then how would we put on your next magic show together? If I remember correctly you still owe me one more chance to be cut in half." Apollo said.

Trucy laughed, "At least once more, I've still got four more shows scheduled."

Apollo pulled away and gave her a wide grin, "Then you owe me four more chances to be cut in half."

"Trucy, you forgot this," Phoenix and Athena who'd been keeping an eye through the window came back in, Phoenix holding a bag up for them to see.

"Daddy! Thanks," Trucy jumped from her half perch on Apollo's bed and hurried over to Phoenix taking the bag from him, spinning back around and skipping back to Apollo. She thrust the bag out to him, it's tissue paper tickling his nose as it brushed across his face, "Here Polly. I got this for you at the gift shop."

Apollo took it with a chuckle, "Thanks, Truce." He tugged the paper out of the bag laying it aside before pulling out a round red stuffed bird with thick black eyebrows arched in an angry V over its eyes.

"It's an angry bird?" Apollo said turning it over to check the tag.

Trucy clapped her hands together, "It reminded me of you. I thought it looked like you when you're passionately arguing in court, all serious and angry."

"Let me see," Athena bounded over, "Oh! It does look like you, Apollo!" she said peering over Trucy's shoulder.

"Thanks," Apollo sighed, before turning to Trucy, "Trucy it's wonderful."

"I hoped you'd like it," Trucy smiled.

There was a knock at the door and one of the nurses stood there, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the doctor needs to check up on Mr. Justice."

Trucy, Athena, and Phoenix left the room. While they waited Phoenix received a phone call from Miles and walked down the hall. Trucy snuck after him to eavesdrop and Athena peeked back into Apollo's room. All she'd been able to get out of Apollo was that he was fine, which left her curious about what the doctor had to say. She was sure Apollo couldn't be as 'fine' as he was claiming. She could just see through the crack where they'd left the door ajar, the doctor stood by Apollo's bed scribbling on his clipboard. Apollo looked irritated, with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"But Doctor, I'm fine," Apollo said, "You said so yourself."

The doctor tucked his clipboard under his arm, "I said that you seem fine Mr. Justice. Right now you are full of energy after a good night's rest, added to that you've had your friends visiting. If you were to get up and take a walk right now I can assure you that your feeling 'fine' would change very quickly. You've been through quite an ordeal, and you've suffered much."

He shook his head, "I'm afraid I cannot release you, not until we've kept an eye on you one more night. I'm still worried about your fractured rib, and the effects of the electricity on your body."

"You said I'd notice any side effects early on," Apollo countered.

"In most cases that's true, but we cannot allow for the possibility of something showing up late."

Apollo bristled and opened his mouth to argue further when Athena, while adjusting her stance, stumbled and fell into the door, slamming it open and causing her to topple to the ground.

"My dear! Are you alright?" The doctor rushed over to her and helped her up.

"I'm alright," Athena said her face practically glowing red.

"What a clutz!" Widget said.

"I'm sorry?" The doctor frowned.

Athena shook her head, "It was Widget," She motioned towards the device, "He says what I'm thinking."

"How extraordinary," The doctor said, his eyes widening.

Phoenix and Trucy showed up at the door, "What happened?" Phoenix asked.

"Athena tripped while listing in on our conversation," Apollo said.

Athena crossed her arms, "I might have tripped but you can't prove I was eavesdropping."

"Thena, I could see you through the window." Apollo said.

"R-right. Ok, so I was worried. You don't tell me anything," She said, "I'm sure you would have insisted on checking yourself out the moment the doctor left."

It was Apollo's turn to blush, "With good reason, I'm fine."

The doctor shook his head, "Almost fine, Mr. Justice. Remember we still need some time to monitor your situation. If all is well tomorrow you can go, I have other patients to attend to, I trust you three will keep him in line?" The doctor looked over Phoenix, Athena, and Trucy.

"You can count on us," Trucy saluted. The doctor nodded and left, closing the door after him.

"Hear that Apollo? No checking yourself out early," Phoenix said, "This I'll insist on, if you want to help with the case."

"But Mr. Wright, I can't just lay here. I'm itching to do something," Apollo said, squirming a little under the now all too hot comforter.

Phoenix smiled, "Well I fix that easily enough. I just got off the phone with Edgeworth. He's on his way over to interview you. You'll be able to give him any information you have about the kidnappers and we can really begin to hunt them down. Speaking of which," Phoenix reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag that held Apollo's bracelet and badge.

Phoenix handed it to Apollo who eyed it, "They're already done with them?"

Phoenix nodded, "I thought you might want them back as soon as possible, so I had Edgeworth put in an order to have them examined first."

With a smile Apollo pulled the badge out and pinned it directly onto his hospital gown before slipping the bracelet on his wrist. Athena couldn't help but stare at his wrists, absolutely sure she was keying in on the same thing Trucy had minutes earlier, his bandages wrapped, and slightly blood spotted. It was the most obvious sign of his ordeal aside from the now yellowing bruises on his face.

What she wouldn't do to have kept him from the whole thing. Regret flooded her mind again, if only she'd stayed with Apollo and Trucy that night, if she'd been a little faster, a little stronger, a little more forceful, if she'd never let them separate the two of them, the list was endless. Each item pressing down her soul like an added weight.

Her psychology lessons told her that she was experiencing a kind of survivor's guilt, and while no one had died she still felt like she didn't deserve to get off as easily as she had. Apollo shouldn't have had to go through that, at least not alone. Instinct, guilt, and desire drove her to take his hand and he looked up at her.

"What's up?"

She shook her head, "It's just nice to see you with those back," she tugged lightly on his hand indicating the bracelet.

"Yeah, you're more like yourself now, Polly." Trucy grinned.

"What was I before?" Apollo shook his head, "Never mind, I don't want to know." Which caused the group to laugh.

Trucy took the rest of the time they had before Miles arrived to give Apollo a few of the things they'd picked up for him. Included in the care package was his jar of hair gel, which he immediately opened and used to fix his hair, to the amusement of everyone in the room. Athena was quickly enlisted to hold a mirror and had to hold back her laughter at the faces Apollo made as he spiked, smoothed, and adjusted his hair.

When at last he was finished he leaned back in the bed and sighed, "Now I feel more like myself."

Miles arrived soon after and kicked everyone out so he could properly question Apollo. Athena not wanting to be too far from Apollo suggested they go to the cafeteria and eat. It was late in the day and she hadn't had anything yet. When they returned to Apollo's room he was sleeping, apparently exhausted from the day's events despite his earlier protests.

* * *

 _Screams flooded Apollo's ears and he looked desperately for their source. They were familiar, so familiar, but where were they? He was running, searching and running and the screams continued again and again echoing everywhere he turned._

 _There a light at last broke open and he found himself now not moving at all, his arms pinned behind him, a man holding them tight, tighter than anything ever had, keeping him from being able to reach them._

 _There before him were Athena and Trucy, the two women he cared most about in the world, one he loved like a sister, the other he was only just beginning to realize his true feelings for. The two were writhing in agony, a masked man stabbing over and over at them with a cruel wand, lightning bursting from it's tip._

" _NO!" his scream tore though everything, his struggles in vain, the hands still clamped around his arms. He kicked, pulled, and yelled. Anything to help them, he pleaded over and over, "Take me instead. Please! For the love of all that is good, take me instead!"_

 _At last he freed an arm, he thrust it out before him, reaching. If only he could reach them, he could help. If only…if only…_

* * *

Apollo's eyes flew open and he found himself grasping at air, one arm extended high above his head, everything around him was enveloped in darkness. Was he still with the kidnappers? Had everything been a dream?

A hand rested on his shoulder, "Apollo, are you alright?" Phoenix's familiar voice washed over him sweeping away any further doubts of where he was.

Apollo lowered his hand to his face and realized he was sweating, his forehead was covered in the stuff, "Ugh, I'm ok," He mumbled, his voice hoarse, "Just a bad dream."

His head turned towards Phoenix and he realized that the room wasn't in total darkness, there were dim lights on in the hallway outside his room, their meager glow easing its way into his room. Added to that, there was a little light streaming in from a window above his head from streetlights outside.

"What time is it?" he asked his throat itchy, he was sure he'd been screaming in his sleep.

"It's a little after 2 A.M.," Phoenix answered.

Apollo frowned, "What are you doing here? And awake too? Shouldn't you be home with Trucy?"

He could just make out Phoenix's shrug, "I pulled the night watch. I sent Trucy and Athena to get some sleep." He gave a light laugh, "Though Athena had to be dragged out of here. I swear, she would have probably slept next to you again tonight if she could have."

Apollo couldn't make it out, but he was sure his boss had winked at him. He didn't know how he felt about that, "That doesn't explain why your awake at this hour," his attempt to change the subject seemed to have worked as Phoenix responded, his tone slow and careful.

"You woke me. Apollo is there any chance you want to talk about it? It can help."

A bout of shame washed over Apollo, all he did was make people worry. He pressed his lips together and resolved himself not to worry his boss any further, "No, I don't really remember it."

"Liar," Phoenix's words were still soft and Apollo found himself wishing for Athena's special hearing, "I don't need my magmata to know you're hiding something. I know you told Edgeworth the facts of happened earlier, but you can trust me if you need to talk. I can't promise to give good advice, but I can listen."

Something broke in Apollo and he found tears welling up, thankful for the darkness he swallowed the imminent tears, "Have you ever felt like you failed those you care about, Mr. Wright?" he asked.

Phoenix sighed, "You have no idea," He answered, "There's been more than one time where I knew I'd failed those I cared most about. It's a hard thing to get over, but Apollo I don't see where you would have done that."

Apollo pulled his comforter closer to him, "Well I did."

Phoenix didn't answer, he just waited. Waited for Apollo to explain. Before he could organize his thoughts or talk himself out of it Apollo began to speak again.

"The agency, it's my home, and I keep failing you guys. I've done nothing but make you worry, especially Trucy. My heart broke seeing her today, weighed down by her worry that I of all people would be mad at her."

He let out a dry laugh, "I keep telling myself that if only I'd paid more attention that night, that I might have caught onto Murphy's deceit earlier. What good is this bracelet and my 'gift' if I can't help those I care about?" he fiddled with his bracelet, and waited for Phoenix to speak.

When his boss still didn't say anything he continued, "And Athena. I don't know where to start with her. I should have done so many things different, I could spend days telling myself all the I should haves, but what it boils down to is that I hurt her. Every time I wasn't strong enough to escape or keep those men from using me as some kind of bait, and especially when-" he broke off, his breath hitching, at some point he'd started crying and he had no idea when.

"During the trail, she almost lost because, because, I-i couldn't keep my mouth shut," He finished somewhat lamely.

Through it all Phoenix hadn't said a thing. True to his word he'd listened, now he adjusted his position in his seat, leaning forward towards Apollo, "I never got to thank you," He said at last, "For what you did for Trucy. You took her place, and spared her everything you went through and more. For that, I can never thank you enough."

There was warmth in his words and not an ounce of blame, and Apollo felt his tears begin to flow faster. Somehow those words, the simple thank you began to act as a balm to his aching heart. The gnawing guilt he'd felt over Trucy began to ebb in light of her father's gratefulness.

"As for Athena, Apollo she told me what you did for her. How you, even though you had every right not to, made an effort to protect her from the pain you were in," Phoenix leaned back now, "I don't know if I could have done it, silenced screams like that?" he shook his head, "No, I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to, but you did, and for that I'd have to say you were a hero, not a failure.

Everything in Apollo wanted to believe him, but he couldn't. He knew what he'd done to Athena. Her special hearing had made her aware of everything he'd felt, and as much as he'd tried to keep it from her those feelings had still come through. That, more than anything, he knew was what had cut at her. Cut at her so deeply she'd still been feeling the guilt even today. He hadn't expected to pick up on her nerves so quickly, and when he'd gotten his bracelet back it had only confirmed what he felt.

"Some hero I am," he grumbled using the edge of the comforter to wipe some of the tears from his face.

Phoenix chuckled, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You're strength is the only thing that kept Athena going. You continued to surprise her, and I think it made her want to keep surprising you. Ask her yourself, the next time you see her. I'm sure she'd be happy to let you know just how heroic you were."

There was the hint of a wink again in his voice and Apollo actually groaned, causing Phoenix to laugh outright, "Don't tell me you thought I hadn't noticed how close you two are? Something like this only works to bring you closer." Then his tone got serious, "But you do need to talk to her. You both went through a lot and you need to express yourselves, that way there are no misunderstandings."

"Yeah," Apollo said, but he wasn't sure he wanted to talk to Athena about what had happened. There was a part of him that was afraid of how she'd react. What would she say about what he'd done and how he'd acted? Would she blame him?

"Try to get some more sleep, Apollo. Remember if you're all better tomorrow you can start helping us. They've already found one of the men who's fingerprints you gave us. We may even get to interview him in the next couple of days."

"That's great! How is the rest of the case going?" Apollo asked, sleep the last thing on his mind now.

"As well as it can, I guess." Phoenix said, "They checked the courthouse's security cameras, and found the man who was with you, unfortunately he was dressed in workers clothes and had a hat pulled low over his face, so we couldn't get any kind of id. Your description helped fill in some of the blanks, but we still have no leads."

"I should have known he'd be smart enough to get caught, but I wished he'd slipped up." Apollo clenched the blankets.

"Don't we all," Phoenix said then continued, "As for the organization itself, Edgeworth has been looking into them for some time now. You know that the Prosecutor's office, along with the courts has been working to dismantle the man criminal organizations that grew out of the Dark Age, right?"

"Everyone knows that, it's been all over the news since Prosecutor Blackquill was acquitted."

"Right, well this organization is one that's done a good job of eluding Edgeworth for a while now. He believes that they have people in the court and prosecutor's office, which is why they haven't been caught yet."

Apollo nodded, "It makes sense. I remember how serious Murphy was about keeping his fiancée out of trouble, she could have been a source. Has anyone questioned her yet?"

"I don't think either Edgeworth or myself even thought about Ms. DeVile after her trial, I'll have to let him know the next time we talk," Phoenix said.

"And what about Ray Henge or Victor Tam, whatever his name- has anyone figured out if he's a part of this organization yet?" Apollo asked.

"All we know is that he works with them, to what extent Edgeworth hasn't been able to find out yet. He's keeping his mouth shut tight. It's almost like he's afraid of what'll happen if he talks," Phoenix said.

"He'd better be afraid of what I'll do to him if he doesn't," Apollo grumbled.

Phoenix chuckled, "Well if you want to have any hope of pulling the truth out of him, I suggest you get some rest. It's too late to discuss this any further."

* * *

A shout of surprise woke Apollo the next morning, sending the young lawyer straight into a seated position on his bed. Phoenix paced the room, his phone pressed to his ear like it had been glued there. Athena stood a little ways away from him, widget yellow with shock, and her arms crossed in a worried stance.

Trucy was nowhere to be found, and Apollo guessed she was either getting breakfast or back at the agency keeping watch. He was happy she wasn't here to see everyone so worked up, for what he had no idea.

"What's happened?" he said his words coming out hoarse. His throat was dry, painfully so and while waiting for an answer he cast his eyes around for a bottle or glass of water. He thought he remembered the doctor bringing one by the day before.

Athena turned to face him, "I'm sorry, I must have woke you."

"It's fine." Apollo swallowed trying to moisten his throat, "What's going on?"

Athena played with the end of her ponytail, "Victor Tam has been murdered. For real this time."

"You've got to be kidding me., Apollo said, "Do they know who did it? How did it happen? Wasn't he in police custody?"

Athena shook her head, "He was out on bail. Since he really only committed fraud it was easy for him to get out of prison temporarily."

"So he was killed elsewhere? Wasn't there a police detail on him?" Apollo asked.

"Phoenix is on the phone with Prosecutor Edgeworth right now trying to get more details," Athena answered, "Are you alright, Apollo? You look a little pale, and your voice sounds rough. Do you need some water?"

Apollo nodded, "I'm pretty thirsty."

Athena nodded and turned towards the room, locating at last the water bottle. It was empty so she hurried out of the room to the water fountain located down the hall. While she was away and Phoenix was distracted Apollo decided he needed to stretch his legs. Doctor's orders or no doctor's orders he had to get up and move. People were dying around him and he was stuck in this stupid bed doing nothing.

His legs ached from being immobile so long and they tingled as he stood shooting tiny pinpricks of pain as he stood up, his legs waking from sleep. He wobbled finding his balance at last. A smile broke out on his face, it felt good to be moving. He stretched and bounced lightly on the balls of his feet happy, aside from the headache he felt coming on.

Athena walked in and gasped, "Mr. Wright! Apollo is- Apollo are you sure you should be doing that?" she hurried over, the water in her bottle sloshing as she did so. Phoenix turned and his mouth dropped open mid conversation as he stared at Apollo.

"Miles, I'll have to get back to you." He said before clicking his phone off, "Apollo, you should be in bed."

"I'm fine guys, except for being a little thirsty. Thanks Thena." He said taking the water bottle from her hand. He took a long gulp of the cool water, savoring it's refreshing effect, unfortunately it did little to ease the fact that the ache in his legs seemed to have moved instantly to his head, and was growing.

Phoenix frowned and Athena crossed her arms but Apollo only shook his head, "Please? I've been lying there so long I almost forgot I had legs."

At this Athena cracked a smile, "I guess a quick walk won't hurt, but you should probably limit it to this room. If the doctor catches you wandering around he'll be mad at us, not you."

"Deal." Apollo said before taking another gulp from the bottle. He wandered over to the door and peered out of it. He'd been unconscious when they'd brought him in and he was curious about the rest of the building. The hallway beyond was typical of a hospital, whitewashed walls, lined with numbered doors and windows.

There didn't seem to be anyone in the hallway and Apollo wondered vaguely what time it was. Not that it really mattered, every moment cooped up in the hospital was a moment too long. He hoped the doctor would show up soon to release him. He'd have checked himself out already, but Phoenix's threat worried him. He was sure his boss would cut him out of the investigation if he acted too rashly this time.

The pain in his head was growing and he decided that he'd probably had enough exercise for now. A little food and some more of the water would go a long way to clearing up his headache, plus maybe some pain meds.

He turned and stumbled, his leg giving out and his head swimming, "I'm alright." He said instinctively righting himself, "Just a little headache, I think I'm dehydrated."

"Then we'd better get you back to bed, and I need to get you some more water," Athena said noting his now empty bottle. When had he finished it?

He nodded, and it only served to make his vision swim. He took another step forward and lost his balance, falling into the room's single table, the edge catching his chest. He felt something snap and a searing pain shot through him.

"Ah," He breathed sinking to the floor. His chest was on fire and belatedly he realized the crack was probably his fractured rib breaking further.

"Apollo!" Athena was by his side already, supporting him as he struggled to breathe, "What's wrong? This isn't just dehydration."

"My chest," He gasped, "Rib was cracked."

"Was?" Athena couldn't hide the shock on her face, "Do you mean it's worse now?"

Apollo nodded, the pain too much to speak further. Why had he been so stupid? He should have known something was wrong when he noticed his dry mouth, and the headache, "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's ok, you didn't know," Athena took his hand, "You should still get out of here soon. It'll just be a little delay."

He gave her his best smile and blacked out.

* * *

Next chapter there will include some real investigating, and more Justicykes I promise! Thanks for reading.


	11. Turnabout Justice: Investigation Part 2

Guys, I am so sorry. Seriously, please forgive me for the insane wait I gave you for this chapter. To avoid getting too personal with my excuse, suffice it to say life has been crazy. Rest assured I have not given up on this fic, and to prove it, I present you with Turnabout Justice Investigation Day 2!

Oh and happy Justicykes day. ;)

* * *

"Ugh, I feel like I've been hit by a truck," Apollo groaned.

"That makes sense. You did hit that table pretty hard," Athena grinned brushing a stray hair from Apollo's face, his careful gelling had come away again and his little pout made her grin.

"What's so funny?" he grumbled.

"You," she said leaning over to kiss his forehead, "You should learn to listen to your doctor and friends you know. Then you wouldn't end up in situations like this."

Apollo grinned, "I don't think this was all my fault. Who knew it was possible to get so dehydrated at a hospital?"

Athena pursed her lips, "I wondered the same thing, my best guess is all your claims of being fine convinced the doctor and nurses that you really were ok. At least they've got you on an IV now."

Apollo grimaced, eyeing the needle partially protruding from his arm, "Needles," he said with a shudder.

"That's what you're so worried about a needle?" Athena crossed her arms.

"I've put up with enough to be allowed a little queasiness over a needle," Apollo shrugged, before grimacing again, the needle had shifted during his shrug, "I'm starting to think that hospitals automatically make everyone in them not fine."

"Everyone?" Athena eyed him.

"Well maybe not you. You always seem to be fine."

"That's because I'm the best."

Her flamboyant wink and peace sign combination made Apollo laugh, causing a spark of pain in his chest, "No more jokes," He said catching his breath, "It hurts to laugh."

"And whose fault is that?" Phoenix said walking in, "I'm starting to think your doctor's right."

Apollo glanced at him, "Right about what?"

"That you're a bad patient," Phoenix waved some papers he was carrying, "He wants to discharge you as soon as that IV's done."

"Really? But what about his rib?" Athena asked.

Phoenix shrugged, "Rest at home is the doctor's recommendation. Apparently the worst thing Apollo could have managed to do, he's already done."

Apollo raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"Crashing into something," Phoenix grinned, "The only thing to do now is wait until you're healed all the way, oh and?" he paused for a moment trying to remember, "Sleep on your hurt side and try to take in at least one deep breath a day. It helps prevent infection or something."

Apollo's face fell, "I'm glad you decided to be a lawyer instead of a doctor."

"I never said I wanted to be a doctor," Phoenix grinned.

"That's a relief. Anyway, is there any news on the murder of Victor Tam? Do they have a suspect yet? And are there any leads on the kidnappers yet?" Apollo asked.

"They have a suspect, a deli owner," Athena said and frowned, "From what I've heard I don't think he did it."

"Is the Wright agency going to defend him then?" Apollo asked.

Athena looked at Phoenix who shrugged, "He hasn't asked us yet."

"And the kidnappers?" Apollo asked.

Athena shook her head, "Nothing, but they've still got the courtroom lobby where we found you blocked off if you want to go by there and take a look."

Apollo nodded, "That sounds like a plan."

Phoenix pressed his lips together and looked between the two, "Don't you want to go home first and get some-"

"Don't say rest," Apollo cut him off, "I've been resting for days. I want to do something. Besides, you promised if I didn't check myself out early then I could investigate."

Phoenix laughed, "I guess I can't say no then."

As soon as his IV was done Apollo was ready to leave. He changed into the fresh clothes Trucy and Phoenix had brought him the day before, happy to be out of the hospital gown. The jeans and white tee were comfy and his red jacket was enough to ward off the chill of the hospital. As fast as he could he tucked the rest of his belongings into the backpack they'd brought for him, ending with the angry bird plush Trucy had brought him. The bag was almost full and it poked out of the top a little, its furious gaze staring down anyone unfortunate enough to be walking behind Apollo.

He swung the bag onto his back and pulled both fists back with a grin, "Alright! Time to get out of here!"

They checked him out and went straight to the courthouse, where Apollo followed Athena and Phoenix to lobby where he'd been. He hadn't gotten a good look at it before and now he was surprised to find it ordinary. Somehow his mind had warped the space into something other, darker and wicked, but it was nothing more than a room in the middle of being renovated, the furniture covered with sheets that were made whiter or darker based on the battling hard light of the fluorescents above and the soft sunlight drifting in through the room's single window.

Prosecutor Blackquill stood up, upon hearing the sound of Apollo and the other's entering the room. He'd been shielded by the covered table in the room and turned to face them. Athena waved and bounded in towards him.

Apollo and Phoenix followed to stand on either side of her. Almost automatically Athena's hand reached out and took Apollo's, interlocking her fingers with his own.

When his gaze landed on Simon, Apollo almost blushed. Anyone else would have missed the prosecutor's almost imperceptible smirk. To avoid anything Simon might say to embarrass them he moved his gaze from the prosecutor to the room, falling on the police outline of where he'd been laying. He grimaced, he hadn't died so what gives?

"Hey, Simon. What are you doing here?" Athena asked.

"Investigating, I'm the prosecutor assigned to this case," he frowned, "It seems Edgeworth thinks I'm the best to handle this one."

"And by this case do you mean just the kidnapping or Victor's murder as well?" Phoenix asked.

Simon gave him a slight smile, "Both. They are tied together, and so I must investigate. Just like you three."

"We haven't exactly accepted Victor's case yet," Athena said.

Simon shrugged, "Knowing you the case will end up in your hands," he turned to Apollo, "Justice-dono, what have you found?"

Apollo had moved away from them and was running his hand along the edge of a covered couch. It had drawn his attention when he'd shifted weight on his feet and noticed a glitter coming from it. At Simon's question his hand brushed something small and hard and he snatched it up before straightening and turning back to the group.

"I'm not sure," he said to the expectant stares, he opened his palm to find a small silver box, an antenna sticking out from one end. The only other adornment on the tiny device was a switch on the side. There wasn't even a light to indicate if it was on or off.

Athena stepped towards him, "What's that?" she asked, "Some kind of device?"

Apollo shrugged and handed it to her, she turned it over in her hands before looking to Phoenix and Simon, "I think it's some kind of transmitter, or location device? It could be a signal booster?"

"You're just guessing," Simon said frowning.

"You don't know what it is either," Athena shot back, "Maybe we should have it tested."

Simon nodded, "I can send it to the lab, someone there is bound to at least know how to take it apart."

Athena gave it to him and he slipped it into an evidence bag, "It's good to have your sharp eyes back, Justice-dono," he nodded at Apollo.

Apollo knew that was the best he was going to get from Simon and smiled in response, "Anything to be useful."

"Have you found anything else?" Phoenix asked.

"No, the device is the first we've found in days. The kidnappers were very careful, I don't think this room has much more to offer."

Apollo crossed his arms, "That makes sense. They were meticulous about everything. We're lucky that box was still here. Have you been over to the other crime scene yet?"

"That was my next destination. Would you three like to come with me?" Simon asked.

"Of course," Athena answered for them, "Just one question, why are you being so nice?"

Simon raised an eyebrow at her, "You're trying to find the truth behind last week's incident and so am I. There's little reason for me to withhold anything from you right now."

Athena smiled, "Great, then you'll be willing to share all your evidence with us right? Even the updated autopsy reports?"

Simon nodded the affirmative and Athena continued to ask him about all the evidence he might or might not share with them on their way over to the scene of Victor Tam's murder, Ham's Meat and Cheese Emporium. They had no trouble entering past the police since they were with the case's prosecutor.

Inside Athena couldn't believe what she saw, Ham's was part café part museum. Half the building was dedicated to the different meats and cheeses that had been developed over the years, with plaques, displays, and even an interactive cheese smelling station. The other half of the building had a large glass case filled with different meats and cheeses. The dining area was filled with tables designed to look like circular and square slices of either deli meats or cheeses and the chairs were all shaped like cut baguettes.

She grabbed Apollo's hand and dragged him over to one of the displays on the wall, "Apollo can you believe this! It's so cool!"

"Swiss! Areesh! Gouda! Blue!" Widget chanted.

Apollo laughed, "Exciting as it is, Athena, don't you think we have more important things to do than admire the list of cheeses on the wall?"

"Of course. It's just, I haven't seen some of these since I was in Europe," she smiled wistfully at the wall before turning to the room, "Let's get this figured out so this place can get back to business. I want to try some of their food."

There was a noise from behind the counter, like a series of pans falling over each other followed by a stream of unidentifiable irritated words. The door swung open and Detective Ema Skye walked out pulling up a sleeve of her coat, "Of all the places to stack pans, why at the door right there?" she was grumbling.

"Ema, hey!" Phoenix called getting the young woman's attention. She glanced up from the pot she'd noisily kicked past her to find Phoenix and Simon.

"Oh, it's you guys." she said before glancing over to where Athena and Apollo were. Her eyes widened and she rushed forward, kicking the errant pan again in the process. She grabbed Apollo and pulled him into a quick hug before pulling back to look him over.

"You're out of the hospital. When did you get out of the hospital?" she said then looked over at Phoenix, who'd wandered over with Simon, "Should he be out of the hospital? Because if not-" she started rolling her sleeves up with a determined glint in her eyes.

Apollo laughed, "Its fine, Ema. I was released earlier today."

"What are you doing here? If I was you I'd be resting," she frowned.

"Trust me, if we had our way he'd be resting." Phoenix eyed Apollo who shrugged.

"I'm fine. Can we get back to business? Ema do you have any information for us on the murder? Where was Victor's body found?" Apollo said.

"Right, I see now. You want to be on this case because it's personal," she nodded, "Alright, but if I see one yawn from you Apollo I'm kicking you out ok?"

"Don't worry, I'll drag him out if I have to," Athena grinned

"Good. The crime scene's back here, but I'll warn you, it's not pretty," she turned and they followed her behind the counter to the kitchen and back into a freezer.

The body had already been removed but it was obvious where it had been. One of the large hooks used to hang meat was coated in blood, tattered cloth was stuck in odd places. There was a large stain under the hook where blood had pooled.

"He was killed with that?" Athena gasped, her hands going to her mouth.

"I told you it wasn't pretty," Ema frowned, "After seeing it the first time I couldn't even bring myself to finish my Snackoos."

"He died instantly," Simon said handing Phoenix a folder, "A copy of the autopsy report, as updated as we can get it," he smiled at Athena.

"It says here he died between 11 pm and 4 am. Why such a large time frame?" Phoenix asked.

"The temp in here messes with time of death. 4 am was the time the body was found so it's unlikely he died then," Ema said.

"Who found him?" Apollo asked.

"His opening staff, among them was the defendant Hammy Johnson," Ema answered.

Phoenix nodded, "And why was Hammy arrested?"

"He closed the shop last night and was, according to our witness the last one to see Victor," Simon said.

Apollo crossed his arms, "There's always a witness. Who are they?"

"That may be confidential information, Apollo," Athena said.

Simon shook his head, "It's not. The witness's name is Jocelyn Reynolds, but I'm afraid you're out of luck if you want to talk with her, she'll be in questioning until late tonight."

"No fair, Simon. Why give us her name if we can't even talk with her," Athena pouted.

"You did ask," Simon grinned.

Phoenix stepped closer to the hook, "What about these fabric pieces? I assume you're having them tested?"

"For what?" Ema shrugged, "They came from the victim."

Phoenix pointed at a blue and blood colored scrap at the curve of the hook, it was behind all the other ones, "What about this one? It's different from the rest."

Ema flipped her glasses over her eyes and leaned over, "Which one?" she caught sight of the one Phoenix was pointing to and frowned, "It is different than the others, but could it just be that Hammy's sleeve tore?"

"Either way it's evidence. Please have it tested, Detective," Simon said.

"Yeah, yeah," Ema pulled a pair of tweezers out of her pocket, "I was going to do it anyway."

"Then why did you seem to brush it off?" Simon asked, to which Ema snapped something back sending the two into a quiet quarrel.

While they were arguing Athena spotted a door by the back of the room and grabbed Apollo's arm, "Look," she pointed, "Let's go check it out."

The two moved to the door and found that it led outside to the back of the building. While Apollo checked the alley for any clues Athena found herself examining the door. There was something off about the lock on the outside there were little scratches around the lock, but not the short inconsistent kind that were usually found on doors that were opened at night, these were long, like something had slipped and scratched the whole length of the lock.

She found herself reaching for Apollo again to pull him towards her, eager to tell him about her discovery, but he wasn't right behind her. A twinge of panic shot raced through her heart but she squashed it just as fast, he was investigating and wouldn't be within easy blind reach.

She turned around and the panic came back a hundred times worse. Apollo wasn't anywhere in the alley. She would have seen him if he'd gone back through the door, so where was he? She knew her panic was unfounded, he'd probably just turned a corner, but she couldn't stop imagining situations where he'd been kidnapped again or where he'd passed out, because of some unknown injury the doctors had missed.

"Apollo?" she said, straining to make sure her voice was controlled. She wouldn't yell, that would only make the panic worse, and embarrass her if she was wrong.

When he didn't answer she made her way to the alley's opening and looked around. Apollo was crouched by a plant looking at something, Trucy's angry bird glaring out at anyone who dared sneak up on him. All the worry evaporated leaving Athena feeling shaky and a little foolish. She fought the urge to pull him into a hug, nothing had been wrong. She wanted to hit herself over the head for overthinking the whole thing.

"Hey, I've found something," she said happy Apollo couldn't hear the conflicting emotions in her voice.

"Yeah? What'd you find?" He said and looked up from the plant.

"The lock, there's some funny scratches."

Apollo frowned at her and stood, "What's wrong?"

Athena frowned, "I just told you, the scratches. They look weird."

He stepped towards her, "I wasn't talking about the scratches, you're white as a ghost, and you're fidgeting with your sleeve."

Athena glanced down and found that she was indeed tugging on one of the sleeves of her jacket, quickly she pulled her hand away, "It's nothing, my face probably just looks funny in the sunlight after spending so much time in the dim alley and meat locker."

Apollo took her hand and Athena felt her world steady. This was what she'd been doing all day, taking his hand to make sure he was still real, still there, that this whole thing wasn't a dream. She hadn't had this problem with him in the hospital, it had all be so surreal then. Out here was different, life was falling back into a normal pace and part of her mind refused to go there, insisting on staying stuck in a place of fear.

Of course, she couldn't tell that to Apollo. It would only make him feel responsible for how she was feeling, and while she might enjoy seeing him try to cheer her up, she didn't want to hear the hurt and regret it would surely cause in his heart.

"Really, Apollo I'm fine. It's been a long few days," she said giving him her best smile, "Now come see these scratches and tell me what you think."

They finished their investigation at the deli soon after that and Simon insisted on making sure they all got back to the agency safely. There Trucy immediately pulled Apollo into a tight hug, which he had to squirm out of after a full minute.

"Trucy, have you been here the whole day?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I was at school and then I came in to watch the agency. Hey, we should all get something to eat. I bet none of you have eaten today."

At her suggestion Apollo's stomach growled and it sealed the deal, they collected anything they needed that they'd dropped and headed right back out of the office in search of their favorite noodle stand, Eldoon's.

"I never thought I'd miss these salty noodles," Apollo sighed happily after they'd all been served.

Athena's phone rang then and she frowned down at the unknown number, "Give me a sec," she said standing.

She accepted the call and said, "Hello?" after she'd stepped away from the noodle stand.

"Athena Cykes?" the voice on the other end of the phone was familiar, one she'd heard only a few days ago.

"Mr. Journeyman? What can I help you with? I hope you haven't been accused of commiting another crime," she joked.

"No, I haven't. Though I'm afraid I'll be admitting to a few very soon. In fact, that has to do with why I called. I need to speak with you and your lawyer friend, what was his name? Justice?"

"What are you saying?" Athena blinked, that odd note was back in his voice and without a therepy session she was afraid she'd never figure out the barrage of emotion's clouding his heart.

"I have information regarding the men who kidnapped your friend. I should have told you sooner, and I'm sorry for that, but you must hear me out. Victor's murder means they're worried, and now if any is the time to catch them. Will you meet with me?"


	12. Turnabout Justice: Investigation Part 3

Hey guys, I've had a lot going on, but I tried my best to get this chapter out to you all. I hope you enjoyed it, and be ready for some action in the next chapter. ;)

Thanks again to everyone who's stuck with me so far, I know it's been a wait. But life happens right? Anyway, thanks again. You guys rock.

* * *

Athena shifted from foot to foot and played with her earring as she stood next to Apollo in the office's front room. Her gaze moved in nervous darts from the front door to Apollo and back. Even though they'd insisted on meeting somewhere familiar, and Phoenix and Trucy were waiting in the room just behind them, she was still anxious. The doubt that this was all a trap nagged at her and she found herself wanting to reach for Apollo again.

The door creaked open and Clive Journeyman walked in. His usual grouchy face was creased into a frown and he was wringing his hands, something Athena was sure Apollo would pick up on even if he'd never met the guy, he'd let her know the moment Clive was lying.

"Mr. Journeyman," Apollo greeted, "Thanks for coming."

The man nodded, "Thank you both. You didn't have to meet with me, I know what it must look like, me having this knowledge all of a sudden. I'd like to do my best to explain myself, and why I'm here."

"Of course, please sit," Athena motioned towards the seating area.

As the three took their seats, Apollo and Athena across from Clive, Apollo asked, "Can I get you anything, tea or coffee?"

Clive gave him a tiny smile, "Thank you, but I don't think I could handle anything right now," he covered one fist with his palm and squeezed, "I think it's time I came clean with you both."

He glanced between Athena and Apollo before taking in a deep breath, "Let me first apologize, when we spoke at my trial I led you to believe that I knew nothing about the men who'd taken your friend," he nodded at Apollo, "The truth is, I worked for them for a long time."

Athena bristled, "Then, you knew they'd kidnapped Apollo?"

Clive shook his head, "Believe me, Spunky, I wasn't lying when I told you what they did was despicable. I knew nothing about their actions. In fact, I'd only recently left the organization. Victor was still a part, and when I heard about the kidnapping, I thought they'd done it for him."

He gave a light chuckle, "Imagine my surprise when I found out they'd rigged the trial so I would be acquitted. Poor Vic, he never could win. Not in journalism and certainly not in revenge."

"So what did you come to tell us about the group?" Apollo asked.

Clive shot him grin, "I'm getting to that, patience is a virtue sonny boy."

Apollo's face fell but he didn't comment instead he laid back against the couch and motioned for Clive to continue. Athena only had a moment to wonder why the lawyer was acting so odd, he never took on a relaxed position like that when he was with a client, let alone gathering information for a case, but then Clive started talking again and her attention was riveted to him.

"I told you on the phone that this would be the perfect time to take down their organization. They've got guys everywhere, in the courts, the police, and even in the prosecutor's office. That's not to mention the vast number of workers they have to use as alibi's and forge evidence when they need it done."

Athena wanted to be surprised by the news, but from what she'd seen everything Clive was saying made sense. The group they were dealing with was large, well-funded, and ruthless.

"Their scared right now, which means they'll get sloppy about their work. I don't know how you've done it, but you have managed to bring out the big boss for this one. He does the cleanup jobs," Clive added the last part like it was an explanation.

"He usually doesn't like to get his hands dirty, but he doesn't shy away from things that need his personal touch either. If I'm right, he's the one behind both Vic's murder and your kidnapping, sonny boy." He nodded at Apollo who seemed to sit back up with the news.

He nodded, "That makes sense, the guy who was in charge of my kidnapping seemed like the man you've described. I can see him being the one to go after Victor, but who is he? How can we find him?"

Athena could hear the almost desperate fear and anger in Apollo's heart. This was different than it had been back in the van, the anger was stronger and everything was pointed at justice, or maybe revenge. Athena wouldn't fault Apollo for wanting to take a shot at the guy, she wanted a piece of him too.

"It's hard to say. He's always masked when he's around anyone from the organization. I do know that he's on the force."

"You mean he's a detective?" Athena gasped.

"Or a uniformed officer," Clive answered.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about him?" Apollo asked, "Anything at all? It would be a great help."

"I'm afraid that's all the information I have. I'm sorry I couldn't do more, and I'm sorry I didn't come forward sooner. I had no idea what the trial's outcome was going to be, and I didn't know if they were going to come after me. They still might."

Clive looked down into his palms, now turned up towards him, before clenching them a few times, "I know I can't make up for what happened to the both of you, but I hope this helps at least a little."

Athena reached out and took one of his hands, causing the old man to look up at her, "It sounds to me like you were hurt by this group yourself, and while I don't understand your connection with them, I do understand your reasons for helping us. We can't thank you enough for what you've done for us."

He gave her the same small smile he'd given Apollo earlier, "Thanks, Spunky. I knew I was right to trust you at the detention center, and I know I'm right to trust you now. You both will get this guy, I know you will."

* * *

Both Athena and Apollo decided to stay at the office after everyone left. The former wanted to keep an eye on Apollo, who'd been dragging himself since after the meeting with Clive, and the latter wanted to get as much work done as possible before the next day.

"We have to make sure we've got a good case prepared when we ask the deli owner if we can represent him. We still have a few days before the trial, and I was thinking…" his talk was interrupted by a large yawn that made Athena grin.

"I'm thinking you need to get some sleep."

"I'm fine."

"That line isn't working this time," Athena stood from her desk and stretched, "We can either crash here or I can take you back to my place."

Apollo raised an eyebrow at her, "And why can't I go back to my own apartment?"

"Because, I'm not letting you out of my sight until I know you're ok, and you've been pale and sluggish half the day."

Apollo shrugged, "I'm a little tired, that's to be expected. It's nothing to worry about, Athena."

Athena bit her lower lip obviously unhappy with his response. Apollo knew she was worried, and he wanted to ease her fears as best as possible. His only problem was that if he let her stay close tonight she may end up even more worried than she was already.

He was more than tired, he was exhausted and his chest felt like it was on fire. He'd kept silent as it steadily grew worse because he wanted to make as much progress as possible. He refused to bring down the investigation because he was still recovering, in fact he'd go as far as possible to catch the guys who'd tried to use the agency for their own gain.

The only problem, he was realizing now, was that he'd pushed himself too far, and Athena would find that out if they went home together.

"Actually Apollo, I don't care what your excuse is. You either come with me or I'll follow you."

He was too tired to argue with her, even if it did leave him open to her scrutiny. Athena, seemed to be able to tell he'd resigned himself because she threw a victory fist into the air and hooked his arm with her own.

"Off we go! I'll call a cab."

Athena couldn't hide the smile that lit her face when Apollo passed out almost as soon as he sat in the cab. It wasn't a long drive to her apartment, so he shouldn't be too groggy when he woke. His relaxed face, after having been so serious all day was a nice change of pace.

He shuddered awake when the cab stopped with a confused, "Wha? Where?"

"We're at the apartment, come on I can't carry you up the stairs," Athena paid the cabbie before stepping out of the cab and tugging on Apollo.

He followed slowly and Athena realized he was still half asleep. He must have been even more tired than she'd guessed.

"Come on, Polly." She led him up the stairs to her apartment, him leaning heavily against her. Halfway up the steps he started giggling.

"Apollo, are you alright?" Athena asked.

"Nope," he giggled, "My chest is killing me, but I didn't say anything so now I'm wondering if it's fallen on the steps." He half laughed half sobbed.

"Apollo!" Athena's reaction was automatic but she knew any arguments would fall on deaf ears. He was practically sleep talking.

"I almost passed out earlier, I thought you noticed, but you never said anything. I was so tired and I'd been hoping for a nap after ramen but Clive had to call and then we talked to him and…" Apollo trailed off having murmured the rest of the way up the steps

"Oh, Apollo," Athena sighed as she shouldered open her apartment door and led him inside.

Her apartment was small and cozy decorated in colorful orange, red, and yellow colors. Not that Apollo would notice any of her decorative touches half asleep. She helped him to her room and pulled down the comforter while he tugged off his shoes before collapsing into the bed with a relived sigh.

She turned to leave him and get ready to sleep herself when he reached out and tugged on the end of her shirt, "Sorry," He muttered.

"It's fine, you're tired." Athena turned a smile on him.

"No, es-more than that," he slurred his muffled words together making Athena want to grin again.

"I keep, I'm always, I-" he seemed to be trying to find the right word, "Sorry," he said at last and Athena's smile slipped as the word came out in a sob.

"Apollo-" she started but he'd passed out at last, his hand slipping from her shirt. She shook her head and busied herself getting ready to sleep.

Apollo might be so exhausted he'd sleep in his day clothes but she was going to change. She pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and braided it in a quick messy braid then tugged on a long t-shirt that fell past her knees and after a moment of consideration and a blush pulled on a pair of soft shorts. The thought of Apollo in her apartment gave her a sudden feeling of shyness.

She'd decided to sleep on her futon and had pulled it out, but before she called it a night she wanted to check on Apollo again. She poked her head in the room and nodded, he seemed to be sleeping soundly and she was satisfied he'd be fine.

* * *

Athena dreamt of death, not her own, but Apollo's. In the dream he was out of her reach, but she could see him like he was beside her. That's when the shot rang out and his blood flooded the floor, it was also when she'd screamed herself awake.

She sat up toppling the futon's flimsy covers in her haste to be away from their suffocating embrace. Her breath came in gasps and she could still hear the shot ringing in her ears. She clapped her hands to them in a vain attempt to stave off the phantom noise.

Water, she needed water. That would clear her mind and maybe her ears. In her haste to get off the futon she stumbled, unused to its lower height. Her bed was more than a few inches higher than it making the difference confusing at best, and dangerous in her current state.

To her left there was a kitchen with a small light above the stovetop just bright enough to fend off midnight clumsiness. Athena liked it that way, the light helped her keep from stubbing her toe on her many late night trips from her room to the kitchen for a glass of water or a midnight snack. She found a cup and filled it from the tap gulping down two cups in quick succession before pausing to rest the now refilled glass to her forehead.

Before she could go back to sleep, if she could even sleep after that nightmare, she had to make sure Apollo was ok. She finished off the third cup and left it by the sink, intending to take care of it in the morning.

Then she made her way back to her bedroom and peeked inside. Apollo now lay on his side, curled up in the bed. He still seemed to be sleeping well but she needed to be closer. She wanted to dispel all her fears, no matter how unreasonable.

She crept closer, trying to make as little noise as possible so she didn't wake him. When she reached the bed she gazed down at his peaceful features lit by dim moonlight streaming in from a window over the bed.

"-thena?" Apollo's eyes cracked open and he looked questioningly at her, "-ats wrong?" What's was partially muffled by the pillow he was snuggled against but Athena got the gist of his question.

"I had a nightmare."

"Me too. Wanna sleep here?"

So he had been having a nightmare as well? It made Athena worry, she wasn't sure he'd slept without one of those plaguing him since the trial. She nodded and he threw the comforter back before scooting back to make room for her.

When she crawled into the bed next to him he pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled close to him and savored listening to his heartbeat.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"No problem," his chest rattled with the words comforting her even more.

This time when they fell asleep they both had a dreamless night.


End file.
